shadow dragon
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: a shadow dragon slayer named Rekai brought up by the shadow dragon Amari is a S-Class mag of fairytail, join Her and her trusty Exceed companion Sora on their journeys and adventures and make friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mama! Papa!" a young boy cried moving through the derby and rubble that was once his home. In his arms was a small bundle and in that bundle was a baby girl. The boy continued his search for his parents. He passed a clearing of ashes that had once been a park. All around there where corpses, the boy kept the cloths coving the smaller child's eyes not wanting her to see such sights.

"Mama, Papa. Please. We need you" he cried hoping that they would hear him. He stopped in front of a crumbled house. Under one of the support beams was a man and a woman both burned and bloodied.

"No. No this can't be" he whispered looking wide eyed at the two corpses. "MAMA! PAPA!" he cried kneeling over them in distraught. The small child in his arms started to cry. He sat there for hours crying as it rained.

After the rain stopped he stood up and started to walk.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I swear" he mumbled to the girl in his arms. The boy walked until he found another village. His clothes were tattered and the cloth around the small child had dried patches of blood on it. People started at him in shock. Some wondered what had happened to him. Others wondered where his parents where but one person wondered if he was alright.

He was approached by a lady who could be no older than 20 herself. She smiled at the boy and led him to a small cottage on the edge of the town. She gave him new cloths and a warm bath. She also cleaned and repaired the baby girl's cloth and bathed and fed them both.

"Thank you" the boy mumbled nibbling on the bread her was given. The lady smiled at him before her expression saddened and she looked out of her window.

"You can't stay" she sated before handing them a small satchel of food and led them to the edge of a forest.

"You must head further way from here. If possible go to magnolia. There is a guild there. A very nice guild known as Fairy tail, tell the master there what happened to you" she said before she ran back to the village leaving the alone once again. The boy did as he was told. He headed further away from his home. His life, and with his he carried his small satchel and the small baby girl. When night fall arrived he took refuge in a large cave for the night. He ate a small piece of bread and pulled out a small bottle of milk for the baby. She drank it willingly before falling asleep.

The boy kept watch that night and made sure the girl was safe. "I promise to protect you" he mumbled whenever the small child cried as he rocked her back to sleep.

Two years past and the boy and girl had managed to settle down in a small town in central fiori. The boy often took on jobs for people around the village to earn money to sustain himself and the little girl. The girl was very smart for her age and loved to read, she would read her books over and over again. She only had 3 book but she didn't mind.

In the two years that had passed they had met many people from the young lady in the first town to mages from guilds. They never did get to see magnolia and the boy soon forgot about fairy tail as well. The girl wondered where her mama and papa were but she never asked.

They were happy. Even if they didn't have a mama or papa, hey still had each other. But their happiness could not last.

On January 1st X766 the small village was attacked by a dark scaled dragon.

"We need to go" the boy yelled to the girl he had come to know as his little sister. She was crying.

"But this is home" the girl replied as they ran. She was scared for her brother and herself. The kept running and made it out of the village in time to see it go up in flames. The girl cried silently in shock. The boy was down hearted, it was happening again. They were losing everything again.

The dragon spotted them and attacked. The boy grabbed the girl and ran. All he wanted to do was protect her. She was all he had left in the world and he wouldn't let a dragon of all things steal that away from him. They hid in a cave the boy was shaking but the girl was curious. She wanted answers and she wanted them from the dragon.

Before the boy could stop her she ran out of the cave and found the dragon.

"Why?!" she exclaimed drawing the dragons eyes to her. "Why do that" she cried letting the tears role down her cheeks. The dragon growled at the girl. And leaned down to bit her in half but she done something that shocked the mighty dragon.

"People are bad I know but. . ." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence because of her tears. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees before begging the dragon.

"I don't care what happens to me but don't hurt my nee-san" she cried she kept pleading the dragon on her hands and knees. She was injured but not severely. "He's all I got left." She mumbled. Her tears fell harder when she remembered all he had done for her. In her eyes he was a saint.

"Name" the dragon growled at the girl. She shot up in shock. Before she bit her lip.

"Well I . . . don't have one" she mumbled. The dragon looked her over before grabbing her with its tale and taking off into the sky.

"Rekai shall be your name" the dragon stated as they got further and further away from the cave the boy was resting in. "and your nee-san will be fine alone" and with that they left the area all together. They soon came across a mountainous region where the dragon landed and set down Rekai.

"I will train you to become strong so you can protect your dear people" the dragon stated looking at the girl with a softer expression than before. 'She is different from other humans she is still pure hearted' the dragon thought.

"What's your name" Rekai asked as she adjusted herself so she sat on her knees in front of the majestic beast in front of her.

"I am Amari, a shadow dragon and from this day forward I shall be your mama" the dragon stated leading Rekai to a cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the years passed Rekai grew in both strength and wisdom. She was taught dragon slayer magic. She learned about everything she could from why the sky was blue to why the stars shown so bright in the night sky. Each year on May the 13th Amari would give Rekai a new book to read but on Rekai's 7th birthday, as Amari had dubbed the day, she was given a small hand sewn stuffed red rabbit. She was ecstatic and had made a promise to never let it leave her side.

On July 6th X777 Amari gave Rekai a gift. A set of small purple earrings in the shapes of tear drops.

"Mama I was wondering. You always told me about how dragons and their slayers only get one mate. Do you have one" Rekai asked looking up at her mama with curious eyes. Amari laughed and laydown by her daughter.

"No not yet but I'll find him someday" Amari replied before shooing Rekai away. That night was the last Rekai ever saw of her mother. She searched and searched but she never could find her precious family again.

X778 March 13th Rekai's POV

I walked through another town on my search for mama Amari, it had been almost a year since she disappeared. Now I've ended up in the town of magnolia. I heard there was another dragon slayer here. If I can just meet them and find out about their dragon then maybe, just maybe, I'll be closer to finding my mama.

I came across a large building that was known as 'guild.' It's where mages found work and made friends and became family. I stopped in front of the large doors and took a deep breath, gave my red rabbit a tight squeeze and opened the doors. I looked in and saw people laughing and cheering and some kids who looked a few years younger than me in a scuffle.

I slowly walked in and looked around to see if I could pin point the other slayer that I was told was here. The further in I walked the more attention I gained. I looked back at the two boys who were fighting and looked at the small photo I had acquired of the other dragon slayer. Pink hair, dark eyes and white check scarf. It was him, it had to be.

I slowly made my way over to him and tapped his shoulder before backing up slightly to give him space knowing that dragons liked their own space so as thought slayers did to.

"Excuse me. are you a dragon slayer?" I asked quietly taking a few more steps back when he turned around. He laughed and turned back to the boy he had been fighting.

"See some people can recognise talent when they see it!" he yelled pointing to me, drawing even more attention to me. "Yeah I'm a fire dragon slayer. And who are you?" he asked looking at me strangely. His mouth was open showing his teeth and the corners where tilted upwards. His eyes where closed and his head was slightly tilted to the side.

"I'm Rekai I'm looking for someone and I thought that you might know what happened to them." I mumbled looking at my feet. If he rejected me and didn't wasn't to help I was back to square one.

"Who are you looking for and why do you need natsu's help? There are plenty of other mages here" a girl with white hair snapped. She was dressed in dark clothes, well if you could even call them clothes. They hardly covered anything.

"I'm looking for a dragon and I thought if I could find out what happened to other dragons I might be closer to finding her" I mumbled moving slightly away from her, she was scary. The boy who was in his underwear looked at me funny then to the other dragon slayer then back to me.

"My dragon, igneel, disappeared on the 7th of July X777" Natsu stated sadly but he smiled. I looked away down heartedly. So it wasn't just Amari then.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time" I mumbled before heading for the door. But I was stopped by the pink haired boy placed a hand on my shoulder which scared me a little and made me jump. I wasn't used to being touched by other people.

"Hey why not stay and we can look together" her suggested. I blinked before nodding and taking his offer, I mean two minds are better than one right. I decided I should tell him who I really was. "I'm Rekai the shadow dragon Slayer, by the way" I said giving him a small smile. He looked shocked and fell down at this. Everyone else went quiet before someone shouted 'hell yeah now we have two dragon slayers' and then everyone started to cheer and dance. A small man approached me and smiled at me.

"Welcome to fairy tail my child" he stated before stamping my wrist and giving me the guild emblem. It was purple like Amari's scales. I thanked him and went over to some of the other children who were there. There was maybe ten of them. They looked real happy just playing and talking with each other. I sat slightly away from them and took out my book. It was something that Mama had given me for my fifth birthday. It was called 'the shadow tales' it was a lot of old legends and mysteries about shadows. My favourite one was the kingdom of shadows, it had dangerous far of quests, daring sword fights and a prince in a castle.

"Hey wanna go on a mission with me?" the pink haired slayer asked. I'd never been on a mission before, in fact I didn't even know what a mission was. I blinked at him before accepting his offer, whatever it was I might be fun.

As the years passed I learned a lot from the guild. I made friends and I was accepted for who I was. A shy and socially awkward person and a bit of a book worm like my closest friend Levy McGarden, she enjoyed books as much as I did and used Solid script magic, which can make anything. It was really cool.

After 3 years of being in fairy tail I had grown to love them like one would love their own family, thats if I had one or had even known them. I had started having strange dreams about a boy. His face was blurred but he felt so familiar. His hair was Blond and he wore tattered clothes but he was gentle and kind. I had asked Cana and she said they could be memories but as long as I could remember it was only Mama and I.

I found a large egg on one of my missions. It looked like a dragons egg so I took it back to fairy tail and it hatched. It wasn't a dragon but a cat. It was Purple with black paws and tail tip.

"It's like Happy" natsu had exclaimed pulling out his blue walking, talking, flying cat that he and lisanna had named happy. I looked the cat over and gave it a hug.

"I'll name you Sora" I said giving the kitten a hug. 'Sora, sora' it chanted. Not long after I found Sora I became an S-class mage after passing the S-class exam, I apologised to Cana for beating her but she said it was alright and that she always had next year. I was truly happy, now I had friends and a family to call my own. I wasn't alone anymore.

The next year though Mira-Jane took her brother and Sister on an S-class mission. Only Mira and Elfman returned. Natsu and happy were devastated and everyone mourned the death of one of their family. I tried to help natsu but I couldn't. His pain was a burden that I could not help him carry.

After that I left on an S-class quest it lasted a year and a half with nothing but going back and forth from the counsel bringing in dangerous dark mages and the like. Even if I didn't like it I made a slight friend of one of the rune knights, he was young but then again he was just training for now but who was I to talk I was and s-class mage at only age 17 and that was almost two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On my mission I ran into two young slayers. I asked them about their dragons only to come to hate them. When I found out what had happened I left without a word. No matter how hard Sora and I tried we could not find anything else on the other dragons on the mission. We came across a strange guild as well not long after, it was named Blue Pegasus. I made a friend there, he was named Hibiki Lattes. After a year and eight month I finished the mission and I went home to fairy tail.

When I got back to fairy tail nothing had changed majorly, grey was still a stripper and natsu was still a flaming idiot and levy was still the sweet little book worm but the air seemed lighter than when I left but I guess almost two year after the death of a loved one you have to move on an let it be. Accept it. I smiled before taking a few steps into the guild with sora perched atop of my head.

"Ohayo Mina!" I called letting them know I was back, natsu and grey jumped up and levy and Mira Jane ran over asking about my mission and what it entailed. I laughed and told them what had happened from taking down the dark mages to making a new friend although I didn't mention their names to them.

"Oi, natsu, Rekai I heard that a salamander is going to be in Hargeon in a few days" Max exclaimed across the guild hall, I looked to natsu who looked back to me before he jumped p and ran out of the guild to pack for the journey, I smiled and went over to the bar to get a slice of chocolate cake and two orange juices, one for me and one for Sora.

"Hey Rekai how was the mission?" Grey asked walking over in his underwear. I laughed and told him I would tell him when he was adequately dressed. He looked down and yelled 'when did that happen' before going on a big hunt for his missing articles of clothing. When he returned I told him all about it from the counsel to the dragon slayer brats and finally my encounter with blue Pegasus.

"Wait back up you met other dragon slayers!" grey asked in a hushed voice not wanting to stir the guild into a commotion. I nodded but I didn't get to say anymore on the matter as natsu was back and dragged me out of the guild and all the way to the train station before we both wet pale.

"Natsu can we walk?" I asked, he was about to ask but happy and sora already had tickets and had pushed up onto the train. As soon as it started to move I was out for the count until the train stopped moving.

After who knows how long the train stopped and sora flew me off the moving death trap. When my feet touched the solid earth I sighed in contempt and the sickening feeling I had passed, I turned back to talk with natsu to see he was hanging out the window as the train pulled out of the station. I laughed at his misfortune and would hold this against him until the next time it happened then I would feel sorry. I told happy I would meet up with him later and went for a wonder before stumbling across a magic shop. I was small but I decided to have a look inside anyways.

I looked around but not finding anything interesting, I walked over to the store clerk at ask if he had anything of use to an S-class wizard only to find a blond girl stood there asking about gate keys and then fangirling over the gate key of the little dog and then trying to get money off only to get 1000 jewel knocked off. I sighed before spotting a small black cord necklace that could protect against spirits so it would help in fights against celestial wizards. I picked it up and went over to the clerk and I placed it down gently not to bother by the price.

"That will be 40000 jewels he stated with a smile, I decided to try the blonds trick of using her feminine charm to get a deal. I used a different approach and decided to let my guild mark show.

"Now surly you could cut me a deal" I asked with a sweet smile as his eyes landed on my guild mark before he had an idea, he smiled and decided to make an exception of the price for me. A fairy tail wizard.

"well I guess I could cut the price to 20000 jewel for such a sweet little mage" he stated as I pulled out the correct amount of jewel before taking my purchase and going to fetch natsu since the train should be back by now. When I arrived natsu was hobbling along still feeling the after effects of riding the train.

We walked until we caught wind of the word salamander before we both took off and burst through the crowd with natsu yelling 'Igneel' only to find a weird looking mage.

"You're not Igneel" I stated and he smiled and tried to use charm magic on me but I had already seen both of his rings.

"Ah what a pretty young lady, maybe you've heard of me? I am the famous Salamander" he exclaimed, I raised a slender eyebrow before turning around walking away with natsu.

"Not interested" I stated before we were ambushed by fan girls.

"apologise to salamander" they screamed before the weirdo called them off and handed me his auto graph which I gave to natsu and told him to burn the useless thing which he had happily complied with before we both walked off with natsu saying how much of a creep he was before the girl from the magic shop agreed and thanked him for breaking the charm spell she was under she offered to buy him lunch and he agreed since he was probably broke. I sighed before wondering around again before coming across the 'salamander', he gave me a creepy grin before telling me he was having a swary on his boat. What every a Swary was. I waved it off and went to tell natsu I was leaving for fairy tail. When I found him he was in some restaurant with that blond chick from before. I sighed and went over to him and stole a chicken leg and telling him I was leaving for home and he argued to give him back his chicken but I simply ate it and have him the bone before walking out waving him goodbye.

On the train back I let my mind wander and figured out something very useful, if I didn't concentrate or think about the motion of the train I was fine but of course I would ever tell natsu this as it would be much to fun to watch him struggle as I sat there perfectly fine. By the time Sora and I reached magnolia station I disembarked from the train fine and dandy and no sign of ever feeling motion sick at all. I sighed in happiness and made my way to the guild to beat the crap out of max for his shitty information. When I reached the guild I opened the doors without a sound and went up to max and socking him in the jaw before going to the second floor to pick a job and maybe write a letter to Eve and a letter to Hibiki, I passed laxus who was sat in his usual spot at his table by the banister so he could torment natsu from a safe distant. I gave him a small smile and a nodded as I sat down across from him not finding anything that peaked my interest and decided to write my letters so I could send them tomorrow.

I pulled a pen and paper from my pack and started to write a letter Eve so laxus wouldn't suspect he was a rune knight or a guy. As I predicted laxus took a glance at what I was writing just a sora flew over with three letters and dropped them in front of me. One from blue Pegasus, one from the counsel and one from Eve.

I first read the letter from the counsel and sighed seeing as it was a request for more help with dark mages and a nice reward to go with it. The next letter was from Eve who I had come to view as my blond little brother in a way.

_Dear Rekai-oni-san_

_As I promised I wrote a letter to tell you about how I've been getting on, and I have good news! I am now an official rune knight and captain lohar said with enough work I could quickly rise through the ranks. Isn't that great. _

_I overheard that you might be helping out with a few more dark mages and if you don't want to accept it we'll understand since your only just back to your home and guild but it would be such a big help and it would been we would get to see each other again! Well I don't have much else to say except that I hope fairy tail will at least try and keep out of trouble for a little while._

_Always there_

_ Eve Tearm _

Once I had read it over I gave a soft smile and looked back at the counsel request and sighed before shaking my head but still retaining my smile, Eve sure knew how to charm a girl into doing what he wanted didn't he.

I put both letters aside and opened Hibiki's letter and prepared for his ever playboy ways to be revealed on the page.

_My dearest Re-Chan _

_I can't tell you how much we miss you and your beauty here at blue Pegasus, Master Bob and Ichiya-sama sends their regards and best wishes and Ren says hi in his own little way. Even Jenny-san misses your sweet presence and your amazingly hot sense of fashion. Things here are so boring without you and lil' sora-Chan here._

_I wish you would have stayed and kept my lonesome self from missing you, my sweet little fairy. We all look forward to your reply, that if you send one, and your hopeful return to our prestigious guild._

_Lovingly _

_ Hibiki Lates_

I laughed at hibiki's ways of saying he missed me and at the part about rens Hi, since it was probably just a 'not like I miss her that much' with a slight blush across his cheeks. After my small laughter I went about replying to them and also sending the counsel my reply to their request.

_Dear members of the counsel_

_It is an owner to be offered a job to work alongside you and the rune knight once again _

_I accept your request and will be at the counsel building in two days' time to start as I must inform the master of the request and also handle some odd jobs before my departure from magnolia._

_With regards and best wishes from the master and guild of fairy tail _

Rekai.

Next I wrote a response to Eve's letter and made sure he knew when I would be at the counsel so we could talk and catch up on how everything was going and lastly I wrote my response to hibiki.

_Dear Hibi-Chan _

_I miss everyone from Pegasus and might stop by on my next mission if I find the time. I have to say without your constant pestering I am rather board since natsu isn't around and grey is busy doing something, not quite sure what though. Ichiya-san I will give your regards to Erza-san when she and my self-return from our separate missions and also Ren-san I miss you as well so don't worry I won't forget you that fast. Jenny-Chan even if we didn't get along to well I also kind of miss you as your style is rather unique and very stylish, plus I'm going to miss our girl talk times. And lastly master Bob don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can but the council asked me for more help so it might be a while._

_Until I get another chance to write._

_Always looking your way_

_ Rekai._

"Who are you writing to?" Laxus asked looking at the three letters then back to me. I sighed a just knew that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. Since I joined fairy tail all those years ago Laxus became something of a brother figure to me.

"Why does it matter Laxus" I stated as I gathered the letters together and walking to the masters office before looking back and smiling before walking in to tell him about the council's request.

"Master I just received a request from the council and will be going to help them bring down more dangerous dark mages I depart tomorrow afternoon" I sated with a straight face. Master spat out his beer and looked at me shocked before tears came to his eyes.

"But we just got you back after almost a whole two years" he yelled waving his arms around, I laughed slightly at his childish behaviour and attempted to calm him down. When he was calm I told him about my adventures and he asked how Bob was, as they had been closes friends when he was still in fairy tail before he started Blue Pegasus. I told him all about Pegasus and how strong they were before heading out to the first floor to inform Mira that I would be leaving tomorrow after noon. After my chat with Mira I headed to my small house near the forest of magnolia and set to work cleaning and tidying before I left it once again to do my part as a mage of fairy tail.

The next morning I went to the guild to say my goodbyes and found natsu with that blond chick from hargeon. I sighed and walked over to Grey and told him I was leaving again this afternoon. He started to shout about me not being a loud to leave, I had only just returned then natsu dragged me away and now I was leaving again. His tantrum drew the attention of other guild members who joined in in his tantrum about me leaving again. I sighed and combed a hand through my hair, something I picked up from hibiki, and decided to set myself a challenge.

"Guys calm down I promise I'll be back in time for the fantasia parade and I might bring some friends along to" after I had finished Mira ran over and dragged me away so I could tell her about my friends.

By the time the clock stuck noon I had said all of my goodbyes and was headed to the train station on my own since I had asked Sora to keep an eye on the others for me. She was upset at first but then I told her I would bring Eve with me to the fantasia parade, if I could convince Lohar to let him go for the day. The train ride was long, almost 6 hours, and by the time it arrived at the station it was time to find somewhere to eat and then a place to stay the night since I would probably leave tomorrow to start my quest.

I found a small café not too long after I had started my search but to my dismay it was full of rune knights whom looked very drunk. I walked in and found a free table and ordered a burger and some chips. Whilst I was waiting I listened in to what the knights where partying about and heard something interesting.

"A toast to the new guy" one man shouted and the others cheered clinking their glasses and having a good time. I looked around and spotted a head of blond hair that was headed in my direction, it was unmistakable. It was Eve.

"Rekai!" he exclaimed pulling me into a tight embrace and refusing to let go. I laughed slightly and returned his hug before he finally was pulled off by a sober Lohar, he looked at Eve and then to me then back before putting eve down and giving me a questionable look.

"Why are you back?" he asked, not all too pleased since master had shouted at natsu for blowing up almost all of Hargeon port and it probably caused a lot of hassle over this end of things. I sighed before pulling out the request before eve told him that I was back to work.

"The council requested that I help out some more but I wasn't going to take it until I heard what Natsu done and chose to accept but I won't be taking the reward since it should be used to rebuild Hargeon" I stated as my food arrived and I started to eat, but not like Natsu did with no manners. I sat up straight and ate slowly the way Amari taught me. Lohar pleased with my answer walked off and dragged Eve back to the celebrations. Once I was done I paid for my food leaving a 6% tip for the waitress and left to find lodging for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

on my mission I had to capture and track down five dark mages. The first was a man names ferrous, a mage who dealt in the art of ferrous metals. He was in the town of Cilia when I found him and he put up a fight giving me a new scar across my left eyebrow which was rather small to be honest.

the next two mages were a duo who worked in earth and plant magic. they had taken up residence in Wolf's vain a small town on outer fiori. they weren't to hard to find but together they where hard to take down.

the last two mages I found where dead before I got to them. died in a desert from thirst and starvation. As I promised my guild I was done before the fantasia parade, well actually almost a whole month before so I wasn't expected back for some time. I said goodbye to Eve and headed for blue Pegasus. Once I arrived I was greeted by a hug from master Bob who asked how Master was these days, almost as if on cue someone came bursting through the door and strutted into the guild causing the female members to squeal in delight which only meant one thing.

"RE-CHAN" Hibiki exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug which I happily returned, to say I had missed him was a slight understatement. I had grown to think of hibiki as a brother, he was annoying but fun to be around. He was childish as hell but also very serious. He didn't like silence and described them as ear shattering. It's kind of funny when you think about it, an ear shattering silence, it's a mega Oxymoron.

After two weeks of staying at blue Pegasus I was prepared to head home to fairy tail and surprise them with my early arrival. But it was stopped when I was told about the council collapsing. Literaly.

Not long after someone barged into the guild exclaimed that the council had fired the etherion cannon at the tower of heaven or the R-system. I was shocked to say the least, that cannon had enough power to destroy an entire country and yet they used it on a single tower, not long after Hibiki entered the guild with Ren and surprisingly Eve.

Eve told me that Seigran one of the council members and one of the ten wizard saints was actually a thought projection of Jellal Fernandez the man behind the tower of heaven and the accomplice was Ultear another member of the council. He told me how the council had fallen apart at the seams and that he had left the rune knight since he no longer knew if what they said was the right thing to do. Since he was a mage himself he joined blue Pegasus and after I pestered him for long enough he agreed to teach me some snow magic since it was possible to learn two types of magic. I spent the next two weeks at blue Pegasus and by the time I had to leave to return to fairy tail. I was sad.

"Do you have to go?" Eve asked with tears in his eyes. During his few weeks of being a guild wizard Hibiki had taught him the way of the player and had let eve join his team which was called the trimen which consisted of Hibiki himself, Ren, Ichiya and now also Eve, so the name no longer fit the team.

"I have to go back to fairy tail eve but I promise I'll come visit soon" I said pulling him into a hug before giving him a gentle smile as Hibiki joined in the hug.

"We'll miss you, so don't take too long alright little fairy" Hibiki said using the nickname I had gained since I arrived at blue Pegasus, little Blue Fairy. I gave a small laugh and promised I would be back as soon as I could, when my train arrived I detangled myself from the hug and waved good bye before heading back to fairy tail.

When I arrived back it was different. Everyone was happy which was normal but the actual hall seemed different. There was the same blond girl from Hargeon was with natsu as well. She was cheery but it didn't feel right to me. It felt like they had replaced Lisanna with her.

"Rekai!" Grey called motioning me over to him and the others. I put on a smile and walked over and greeted them all with a hug except the blond.

"Hey guys long time no see" I said with a smile. I ignored the blond girl, I don't know why but she made me uneasy. Natsu ran over and smiled like a mad man and looking like he had just been dragged through a bush backwards through a few bushes.

"Re-Chan you're finally back!" he exclaimed in excitement. My smile brightened as I pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair since he was like my little brother.

"Sorry I wasn't back sooner I had to make a slight detour" I said before looking around. Something was different, not the atmosphere but the actual guild hall itself. It seemed bigger.

"Did you guys do something different with the guild?" I asked taking in the changes. It was bigger, much bigger and there were regular mages on the S-Class floor. Then I spotted them. More new mages. One was large and bulky with long black hair and red eyes who was munching on the scrap metal that was piled in the corner and another stood behind a pillar looking at Grey, I saw happy flying around reminding me that I had kept sora back at the guild during my last mission. Speaking of Sora where she was.

"Sowa-Chan give me my fish back" happy cried as he and a blur of purple raced past. I smiled and plucked Sora from the air and hugged her. She looked shocked before tears came to her eyes.

"Re-Re" she cried tightening her grip on me. I spun around and pulled her from my chest to look at her. She had a fish in her grasp and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh how I've missed you" I said with tears of my own in my eyes. I plucked the fish from her paws and gave it to happy before heading to the second floor looking for Laxus. He had become somewhat like a brother to me, and I wanted to say hello to him. But he wasn't there.

"Re-Re Laxus-san had to go away" sora cried letting the tears slip. I gave her a tight squeeze and told her it would be alright. "Laxus will be back, he always comes back" I said moving to the banister and looking over the guild. People where coming and going taking a job here and there, nab stood by the request board looking for the perfect job only he could do, erza was eating her cake and natsu and grey where fighting, even if natsu was already injured, but something was missing.

"Neh Sora should we say hello to Mira Jane?" I asked the small feline. She nodded and we walked back down the stairs and over to the white-haired S-Class mage.

"Mira Jane it's good to see you again" I said looking at the woman in a red dress her hair was long and she had a sweet smile.

"Oh Rekai-Chan your back" she cheered drawing attention to me and away from any jobs. The two new members looked confused but everyone else shouted there welcomes before going back to their tasks at hand.

"How was your mission?" she asked as I sat down at the bar. I smiled and pulled out a small necklace and started to fiddle with it.

"It was good Mira I stopped by at some friends from other guilds just to see how things where." I said glancing around and tried to think of what was different. Then it hit me.

"Loki's not here" I stated looking around then back to Mira who looked shocked.

"Out of all the changes you notice Loki?" she asked in shock before giggling and cleaning another spotless glass. I gave a laugh and the told her all about my time at blue Pegasus and the playboy Trimen.

"I always know when family is missing" I said getting up and walking over to the blue haired girl behind the pillar. I followed her gaze only to find Grey half-naked fighting Natsu.

"Excuse me miss I'm Rekai, May I ask why you're behind a pillar looking at my Nii-san" I said. I think she was shocked that I had approached her. She blinked before glancing at grey then back to me.

"You don't look like grey-sama" she stated glaring at me. I sighed before explaining that I saw everyone in the guild as family like grey was my brother and Mira my sister so that made her my sister. She looked shocked before telling me her name was Juvia and she went back to her staking. I avoided the other one and went about my business. Before noticing a stage, sora nudged me before Mira caught on and pushed me closer to it. I laughed at her antics before shaking my head and walking away from the stage and over to master pulling him into a tight hug.

"My child your back" he exclaimed returning the hug. I put him down and said my hello's

"So Gramps who are the new guys?" I asked with a smirk. Ah being S-class is such fun since you can get as much info as possible no questions asked. He laughed and explained about the phantom war that I missed, unfortunately they couldn't contact me, and how the blond, Lucy, came to be a fairy. Now I know why I got a feeling of un-ease, she put my family in danger. To my dismay she walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Lucy Hearfillia, celestial spirit mage" she stated sticking her hand out for me to shake. I glared at her a slapped her hand away.

"I don't care who you are. Stay away from me." I stated moving away from her and over Levi. Unfortunately she was already other at the same table with that blond girl. A lots changed since I left, they replaced lisanna, and they went to war with phantom and . . . wait a minute.

"Sora that bulky guy with the dark hair covered in piercings, you don't think he's phantoms Black steel." I asked her as a light bulb flickered on in my head. She nodded in reply so I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder drawing his attention from the metal he was eating.

"What" he ordered glaring at me in anger. I sighed before deciding it was time to tell him who I was.

"The names Rekai, your gajeel redfox the iron dragon slayer right?" I asked after giving him my name. After all its only manners to introduce once self before taking the name of a stranger.

"Yeah so." He stated before going back to his eating. I sighed before giving him a good glare and a growl for good measure. He whizzed around in anger and glared right back at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GROWLING AT" he exclaimed drawing attention to me. Natsu was laughing his ass off and grey was trying to keep it in.

"Let me re fraise what I said. I'm Rekai the shadow dragon slayer and I wanna know what happened to the dragon that trained you" I growled giving him a hard glare of my own. Natsu started to laugh even harder and Grey couldn't hold it in any more. He joined natsu in his laughing fit.

"Alright shadow pest! Metalicana disappeared on July 7th X777" he growled before going back to his eating. 'Damn it the same as Igneel and Amari'. I also heard him mumbled something about 'damn shadow pests. Can't get rid of them'. I was curious to who the other was but decided to leave it until later.

"Rekai don't go starting fights" Erza ordered walking over in all her armoured glory. I smirked before about facing and mock bowing to her.

"Of course Erza" I stated with sarcasm before taking to the shadows to avoid her rathe.

"It's nice to see you to" she mumbled before walking over to the request board grabbing a mission and she left the guild. I walked over to levy and gave her a hug.

"Hey Levi-Chan" I exclaimed before letting go of her, she squealed and told me about what had happened yesterday with the Fantasia beauty pageant. Apparently someone started a battle royal an a lot of the shops and things around town were damaged due to some major battles that had taken place and how the parade was held back until tomorrow.

"So where you going taking part in the fantasia beauty pageant if you got back on time or did you porpusly avoid it?" Levy asked excitedly since I never really took part before, I shook my head as it may seemed like a good place to show off my new snow magic but I would leave that until the parade.

"But I will take part in the parade this year" I said. She squealed and ran to Mira and told her I want to take part in the parade this year. Mira ran over and asked which flout I would use and I asked if I could use the same one as grey because I learned so new 'tricks' on my mission.

"Why my flout" grey shouted over from his scuffle with elfman. I laughed and decided now was as best a time than any to show them my new magic. I stood up and extended my arm with my palm face up and snow formed into a small ball in my hand before I threw at grey, and laughed with natsu at his surprised look.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE SNOW MAGIC?" Everyone yelled causing all the dragon slayers to cover their ears in pain. Damn insensitive jerks that hurt. I smirked and tapped the side of my nose a gesture they all knew I used for none of your business. Master Makarov yelled that Bob shouldn't teach his brats new tricks. That was his job. I laughed before telling him that it wasn't Master Bob but a member of blue Pegasus who had taught me my new magic.

"Wait so you have two magic's now" Lucy exclaimed in shock, hell she didn't know the half of it, grey laughed and happy went to bother Sora and I face palmed (A/R: think of the way Sabastian from Black butler face palm) before putting it in the most simple way I could for the dumb blond.

"Yes and no, technically I have many different kind of magic, they branch of from my shadow magic, shadow magic is a base magic that can copy other magic's if enough practice and precision is used." I stated not bothering with the big explanation of it all since she probably wouldn't understand.

"Yes, Rekai-Chan is our one of our most rounded mage, and the one that gets confused for a guy the most" Cana hiccupped from the bar with a cheeky grin. The rest of the guild laughed and grey started a fight with me as a sort of test for my snow magic. I had to switch to my shadow magic half way through and he complained that I was cheating.

By the time it came to start of the parade almost every mage in fairy tail had a flout except natsu who walked behind with his fire squad, thing.

I was at the back of greys flout as he and juvia created their banner of ice and water I let lose my snow surprising a lot of people since fairy tail never had a snow mage before, I laughed and made snowmen underneath small children so that they were sat on the heads and had a clear view of everything that was going on before I sent up my shadows to dance around natsu's Fire before they joined into the large fire fairy tail mark in the sky signalling the end of the parade and the start of the after party.

The party was a blast with everyone getting drunk and being themselves just like a guild should be. Master was drunk as a skunk after Cana drank him under the table and proving why she held the guild title of best drinker, Sora and happy danced with Lucy's dog spirit Plue and seemed to have fun. I guess she might not be too bad, I always made a decision on people on how they party and she definitely belonged in fairy tail and she made natsu happy so even if she was a replace meant to him she was a sister to me whether I liked it or not.

"A toast to another year on top!" I yelled raising my glass as I usually do every year at the party. It didn't really mean for being number one in fiori but just being the best we could be and being on top of the world. Our world. Our fairy tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

A few weeks past and master silenced the guild with a hard expression, he explained about the barmen alliance and then that we were teaming up with Lamia scale, Cait Shelter and lastly blue Pegasus. At the mention of the Pegasus guild I had to try and hold back a smile which didn't go un-noticed by Master and Mira.

"The members going will be Natsu, Grey, Erza and Lucy, any objections?" Master asked and I cringed when I heard the blonds name before raising my hand to disagree. Grey and Erza looked shocked that I would object to master's decision but to send Lucy one of the newest members instead of an older and more experienced mage it's just destined to fail.

"Rekai?" Mira asked in shock since I hardly every opposed the masters decisions but for the good of a mission a well thought out plan of action with every scenario in mind and back up plans in case of plan failure.

"Master as much as I trust your decision making do you really think it's wise to send Lucy, one of the newest members of the guild to take down one of the most deadly members of the barmen alliance, I have nothing against you Lucy really but wouldn't it be wise to send someone else like Macao or Max, we know their strong points and can build a plan to complete the mission with little casualty but we can't be sure of what she can do" I stated with a sour look since he was going to send such an un-experienced mage to do such a vital job. Master looked shocked at my analysis but I was trying to spare her immense pain. As an S-class mage I had done many dangerous missions and as a solo mage gained many horrific injuries. I was trying to help her.

"Rekai I thought you of all people would understand, at least give her a chance" Natsu yelled making me flinch, they didn't understand my intentions at all. They thought I was being cruel and Lucy looked shocked before she glared slightly but it went unnoticed by the others. They don't understand at all.

"You don't get it, those guys are bad news take it from the person who's been dealing with dark mages for over a two and a half years, almost every day!" I yelled back before adding more. "I'm trying to keep Lucy safe. They'll rip her apart, I just know it. They'll separate you and then go after everyone separately and a celestial mage won't be enough to take down a member of the oracion seis by herself." I finished before leaving the guild and going home, I know they'll still send her but she isn't ready and I don't want to lose my family again because they refused to listen to reason.

Once I reached my old cottage I looked at my small garden and walked over to the flower bed and looked at my golden lily's and snowdrops I had planted years ago but now they helped me calm down a little and help to stop the tears. I never was good at controlling my feelings after I was shouted at by my family for something I did wrong but I wasn't trying to be mean.

When I heard footsteps headed this way I quickly stood up and whipped my face of any tears and kept my back to whoever it was, I wouldn't let them see me like this. Weak and vulnerable like this.

"My child, if you want to protect them then go with them" Master said from behind me, I could hear the concern and the frown in his voice, I gave a small nod and took a step into the shadows and raced after my family even if it was just to look on and keep them safe.

When I caught up to them they were already at master bobs palace like villa, the meeting point, and the Trimen had already started their flirting. I came out of the shadows beside Grey and explained why I had come along, he nodded and said he understood where I was coming from when I made my little speech. I stayed hidden from Natsu and the others and waited in the shadows. After a while I got bored and I came out of the shadows and pretended that I had just arrived. Erza and Natsu looked furious that I had the nerve to show up after what I had said about Lucy. Lucy herself looked pissed thinking I had come to tell her to go back to Fairy Tail, so I pretended I wasn't here to help them.

"Calm your jets I'm just here to make sure you all come back in one piece. I also came on my own will no one else knows that I'm here not even master. You can rat me out if you want but I can just leave if my help isn't wanted or need. And I also came to see some friends" I stated glaring right back at the others with Grey just sitting back and watching everything rolling along. Erza motioned Grey over but he didn't move, but then again he didn't have too. I was trying to help why can't they understand that I was just trying to help?

"We don't need your help" Natsu snapped. It stung but I wouldn't let them see it no matter what especially in front of other guilds, so instead I smirked and turned to leave but not before turning natsu and Eve into snowmen. Grey and Hibiki where laughing at the frozen men before Erza snapped and went to strike me but I turned into a shadow and got behind her and had a sword to her neck before she could even relies I was gone. Natsu by this point had melted the snow that surrounded him and went to attack me as well but I easily got out of the way and trapped him in a cage made from shadows. He attacked the cage but it didn't even leave a mark. Last to try and attack me was Lucy with her celestial spirts, I swiftly locked Erza in a shadow cage and then faced Lucy and activated the magic in my black cord necklace and closing and sealing all of her spirt gates and also sealing her in a shadow cage.

I started to walk away not bothering with releasing the other and on the way passed grey gave me a high five, Erza shouted at him to stop me so I would let them out and just as I reached the door Lucy broke.

"Fine we won't rat you out and we need you. Now let us out" she yelled in frustration, I smirked before putting on my emotionless mask. I turned around and gave them a board look before smiling sweetly and releasing the cages.

"Nice to see we're on the same page" I stated before being tackled by Eve, who is surprisingly heavy for a boy his size. I sighed and hugged him before struggling to stand up with Eve still attached to me. I laughed at his childish behaviour before Hibiki rescued me from Eve's embrace before trapping me in his own. I pouted and refused to hug him back since he could have just asked.

"What happened to coming to visit?" He asked with his own pout that was just too cute. I sighed and pulled him into a hug and mumbled that I hated him and he laughed and let me go, Ren patted my head and Eve ran over and started to ask me what I had been up to and I told him what I missed whilst working at the council and during my stay at Blue Pegasus just as Ichiya slid down the banister whilst sparkling.

"What is that wonderful Pafum!" he exclaimed moving over to smell Erza and yelling something about his "sweet honey" before being kicked him away and back over to the Trimen. I sighed and watched as they worried over their sensei and I just stood there looking very out of places. Once Ichiya recovered he tried to move back to Erza but the door opened before he had the chance and in walked Lamia Scale. Their team consisted of Lyon Vasteil, Sherry Blendy and Jura Nekowa. I had met Jura before but this was my first time meeting the elder Ice make mage and puppet mage.

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive" sherry stated with a pout looking around, since I hid my guild mark most of the time, since it helped on missions, it is an easy mistake to make but it's also a big mistake. I sighed and started to untie the blue ribbon that was raped around my wrist. Once I had removed it I showed my fairy tail mark.

"Sorry but I'm fairy tail not Cait Shelter" I stated with a bored expression, Lyon started to taunt about fairy tail sending five mages and lamia only needing to send three. I sighed and decided to pop his bubble and cause it to implode.

"Say that when you're on my level kid and I just tagged along to make sure no one on our side gets killed plus you guys have a wizard saint. Jura counts as two or three mages by himself" I stated matter of factilly. By this point I was getting bored and wondered if I was even needed since they had Jura here for help.

"You tagged along Rekai?" questioned Jura. I nodded walked back over to grey as Ren started to flirt with Sherry and Hibiki was using his archive for something with eve watching him. After they settled I became mega bored and decided to play find 'the shadow' with Grey and Natsu.

"OI. Grey. Natsu. guess what?" I asked as both of them turned around before Greys shirt and Natsu's vest disappeared. I laughed before going into the shadows myself and finding a hiding spot.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu exclaimed stomping his foot before he and Grey started their search. Everyone else looked confused, including Lucy, but Erza soon explained that it was a game I made up when we were kids and they had never won against me yet.

"What do they get if they win?" Sherry asked Erza. I had to try so hard not to laugh and give away my hiding spot since the prize was very broad.

"Anything they want" Erza told her causing the others to gasp in shock. Sherry squealed and started going on about Love and Hibiki mumbled how totally like me that prize was and Eve looked interested so in the blink of an eye his suit jacket was gone and he became part of the game.

"Oi, pretty boy get searching if you want that jacket back" Grey shouted from the other end of the room and Eve looked around and got an idea. He smirked and pulled out a small purple shiny stone and I gasped before covering my mouth and hoping that he didn't hear it. Un-fortunately he did. He beamed before jumping up and down.

"I know where she is!" he yelled causing Grey and Natsu to become slacked jawed.

"WHAT?" they yelled and Eve pointed to his shadow. They blinked and laughed saying that she wouldn't be so reckless. I sighed and stepped out of my hiding spot which actually was Eve's shadow and returned the jacket and other item's I had acquired from playing this game such as greys old snow globe and natsu's fire candy.

"Dude how did you figure that out!" Grey demanded and Eve grinned and showed them the shiny stone. Hibiki sighed and mumbled an 'of course'.

"If there are two things I know about Rekai-nee-Chan it's that she loves the colour purple and shiny things" Eve stated matter of factually. Natsu and Grey both look like they had been shot and went to sulk in a corner until the Cait Shelter representative showed up. When she did I couldn't help but run over and trap her in a hug. She was just so cute. Aww such a pretty little mage.

"Rekai-san I think your squishing her" Sherry stated looking over Ren's shoulder since he was taller than her and was apparently still flirting. I looked down at the shocked mage who was still in my tight embrace. I turned to Grey with a very serious face.

"Grey can we keep her please!" I asked using the puppy dog eyes that not even laxus could resist. Grey struggled to find somewhere else to look before mumbling an 'ask Erza' and hiding so as not to face my rath.

"No" Lucy stated like a spoiled brat not even joining in on the game. I glared at her and went to scold her but Sora flew in huffing and puffing.

"You left me behind again!" she yelled flying over and sitting on my shoulder like a parrot. I laughed before we got to work on making a plan.

"Guys if my calculations are correct they'll try to separate us and attempt to take us down that way. So if we can set up groups that work well together before hand we have a 30% – 70% chance of beating them after they separate us and if that doesn't work there is always plan B which will be explained a little later on." I deduced from my spot in the circle. Lucy snorted very quietly and it would take super dragon slayer hearing to hear it. I glared at her discretely and decided to call her out.

"Alright the Heartfilia do you have a better plan?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her openly. Everyone else seemed confused but Wendy knew what I was talking about from the way she reacted.

"If we separate we are only falling into their trap" The dumb blond –no offence Eve or Laxus- stated boldly. I sighed and face palmed at her stupidity.

"Of course you never understood" I sighed with a slight nod of agreement from Hibiki, Erza, Jura and even the small white cat that had tagged along with Wendy.

"Of course I understood! It is foolish to separate into groups when that's what the opposition want." She argued. I sighed and decided plan B would be our best option. One of them was listening in and they were very close. I could feel the disruption in the shadows outside.

"If you don't want my help then I shall leave" I said before melting into the shadows and dashing to the dark mage who thought they could infiltrate a shadows domain. I kept an eye on her before sneaking into her shadow. I watched her closely and realised she held a golden key. A celestial Spirit Key. A Celestial mage.

When the others left she came out and confronted Jura after using two blue spirits that transformed and Ichiya to paralyse him. After that she left and met up with the rest of her guild there was six of them five men and one girl whose shadow I was in.

Not long after did the others arrive and start a fight. No matter what they seemed to do one of the men cobra seemed to know all of their moves before they did. I swiftly jumped out of angles shadow and had her in a head lock with a knife to her neck.

"Shame this is it" I stated with a smirk. The dark mages looked shocked and turned on the maroon haired fella for not realising I was there. I laughed and put more pressure on the knife at angle's neck.

"So your more worried that you never figured out I was there than her life? So does that mean I get a free kill" I asked with a Cheshire cat grin. Sora cheered about how smart I was. Cobra seemed pissed that he let me slip right past his noise. I added even more pressure to the knife causing a small trail of red to flow down angles neck. My eyes gleamed at the sight. I had always loved blood such a pretty colour.

"Maybe I should just kill this one. One less hassle to deal with" I stated with a dark gleam in my eye. I knew I was scaring the others but then again this is why I work solo. On a mission it life or death, kill or be killed and I knew how to handle this kind of thing but this also freaked out the enemy, which I always useful. I pulled away and let angel drop at my feet before disappearing into the shadows and beside the others members of fairy tail.

"Scary" Lucy mumbled shaking in her bouts. I glared at her causing her to become stiff.

"Man up and look around this is a battle field not a field trip, get used to it" I growled before dodging that damned giant snake. I sheathed my dagger and pulled out my twin blades and encased them in shadows and engaged Racer in a fight. Using my shadows I could match his speed no problem but it was draining using that move so much. Each time becoming a shadow and then back into a solid form.

Cobra seemed to notice I was slowing down and as soon as I went into my solid form his snake attacked and bit my arm. I tried to move but there was poison in that bit and boy did it hurt like fuck. I knew I was down for the count at the moment and as was Erza who had also been bitten but I still stood back up and continued to fight. With the effects of the poison in my system I was easy pickings to defeat and soon I was down for the count. With two of the stronger mages down taking out the others seemed like child's play to them. The leader brain spotted Wendy and grabbed her before they made their escape. If I could move I would have slammed my fist into the ground in anger. I winced as the poison started to spread. It hurt, that's all I could think of. It hurt so badly.

I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes as someone lifted me up, most likely to move to a safer location. I think I passed out from the pain because when I came to it was only Hibiki, Erza, Lucy and I. the pain was still there but it had spread further up my arm and slightly into my chest area. A lot of questions rushed through my head as I looked around, like where was everyone else? were they safe? And was I safe?

"Hey Hibi…ki where are… the others?" I asked from my resting place by a tree. He looked over before glancing over to his Archive.

"There looking for nirvana and trying to defeat the members of the Oracion Seis on their way" he stated before Natsu arrived with Wendy-san.

"Wendy your safe" I mumbled as the pain crept further into my chest and started to affect my lungs, it was creeping much closer to my heart. I winced and Wendy rushed over to try and heal me.

"No . . . get Erza first" I mumbled as my eyes became heavier and I think I passed out again. When I woke up the pain in my arm and chest had dulled and was almost completely gone. I think I was on the Kristina. I looked around and found Eve and Hibiki at the control. I moved and went to help Eve as he looked like he was about to collapsed. I took over his post just as the Kristina fired at something before losing power. We crashed and had to watch as the others brought down nirvana on their own. I smiled at their accomplishments but it made me really think. What had I even done but get in the way?

"I'm sorry for being a burden" I mumbled to everyone hiding my eyes behind my bangs in shame, even though the left one was usually hidden by my side fringe. I wouldn't be weak anymore I… I had to be strong.

"You weren't a Burden" Eve said with a smile, I turned my head away not looking any of them in the eye.

"I was I couldn't do anything to help my comrades. I didn't help at all" I mumbled letting a tear slip by accident. I turned my back and headed to find my guild mates to severely apologise for being so useless. When I found them they were surrounded by rune knights.

"Oi, let me though I'm from their guild" I yelled barging through till I was facing them only to find Jellal Ferandez with them. I glare not happy with this screw applies for now.

"Rekai help up us out here, he's not a bad guy" Lucy pleaded me with hope. I was shocked, what had they done whilst I was out. The rune knight where here with a supposedly dead man with my guild mates.

"It alright" Jellal said walking forward passed me he stopped before he went out of view.

"It was your hair" he said looking back at Erza before going out of sight. The rune knights left and we headed to Cait Shelter as I got my head bit off by Lucy.

"You didn't help once" Lucy exclaimed with a glare. I stayed quiet knowing I deserved this. Another reason for being a solo mage, you fuck up now one cares, in a team is you fuck up the rest of the team is in danger and get bloody annoyed about saving your ass.

"you said call you weak when we get to your level well if that's your level than we've all passed it long ago" she yelled and I just stood there and took it all, she was right, how I ever became S-Class is no longer clear to me.

"Your right" I mumbled shocking them all. "I should have helped but I was under the effect of a neurotoxin, aka some sort of poison, and was made immobile I already know I don't deserve to be an s-class mage of fairy tail" I stated with a sad smile before looking at them with tears in my eyes. "I don't deserve to have such a high rank when I can't even help" I finished letting the tears fall. Natsu looked shocked that I had just admitted that. But it was true. I was weak. I didn't deserve their kindness. I walked ahead with my head hung low in shame. Not even Sora walking by my side.

The next day we were all gathered in front of Cait Shelter in traditional dress. I stayed away from my guild mates not ready to face them again I know I wouldn't go straight back to fairy tail I had to compose myself and just… I don't even know.

I felt bad for Wendy though. In front of her eye's everyone she ever knew just disappeared just for someone to tell her they were never even real. Erza pulled her into a hug that they both needed and I stood on the side lines and watched. Like Lucy said I wasn't of any use to anyone. My chest started to hurt a little but I ignored it, it probably wasn't too serious.

"You ok" someone asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I glance over only to see Eve standing there looking worried. I nodded before stating that I was going ahead to talk with master Makarov. I said goodbye to my friends from Pegasus and dashed to fairy tail to inform master of the success and make it know that I did nothing to help and I was deeply sorry for it.


	6. Chapter 6

When the others returned they brought Wendy and Charlie with them. Sora refused to even look at me which probably hurt the most out of all of this. Right now all I wanted was to cry but I held it in and smiled like nothing had happened like I always had. I smiled for my family as not to worry them too much but on the inside I was crushed and in so much pain from Lucy's words and from everything Sora hadn't said. From anyone else I could take it but not from Sora, not from one of my only true friend. I sat in my shadowed corner on the second floor away from everyone. No one dared come near the second floor whilst I was like this. It happened once before, I had lost it and blacked out, when I came to laxus had pinned me against a wall and was ready to attack if I struggled. Silently, in my corner, I cried. I cried long and hard but not once did I make a sound. It probably looked like I was asleep from down there but I wasn't, I was in so much pain and it was unbearable. Poison I could handle, sever injuries I could handle but my family, any of them, if I like them or not, being mad at me I couldn't help it. My chest gave another hard throb but I passed it off as heart ack.

After a good amount of crying I took a job from the S-Class board and went to Mira showing her I was taking it then leaving in a rush. I couldn't stay there any longer or I would have Brocken entirely.

The mission was to hunt down some dangerous mages and hand them to the council in one piece. So I went all over fiori finding them and capturing them before handing them in and moving to the next one. After 2 months of this I was done and headed back to the guild alone. In the two months I was gone the ach in my chest never left so I decided I should pay Porlyusica a visit soon. I had grown used to the silence and secluded of not having Sora with me on these jobs.

When I returned to the guild I was met with few welcomes as I didn't make a large entrance. It was only when Mira spotted me did I gain any attention.

"Rekai, oh thank god, are you alright. You left sora behind and I thought you might have done something terrible" Mira rambled pulling me into a hug, I slightly hugged back and putting on a fake smile before saying hello and walking to the second floor to spend my day reading in quiet.

Not long after I sat down did the guild doors burst open and in strolled natsu and his team along with sora who looked as happy as could be. Not even caring that I was back. I let my smile falter as she laughed at something Lucy said, it was a cheery laugh not down hearted or any sort of sad that I wasn't around. Lucy looked around and her eyes went wide when they were met with my glare. It was filled with hatred towards her. So much hatred and even I didn't know why. She instantly looked away and ran to Levi pulling out some papers and handing them to her. Natsu and the others didn't notice I was there. Sora went to play with Wendy and Natsu and grey got into fight that was stopped by Erza and for once in the longest of times I felt so very alone.

"Neh, look grey Rekai's back" natsu exclaimed pointing up to me on the second floor. In an instant most of the guilds attention was on me and I had to force a smile. They all cheered but Lucy, she glared almost asking why I had returned. Sora simply looked up and shouted in joy. She tried to fly up but I put up a shadow barrier to stop her and any non-S-Class mage from entering the second floor.

"Only S-Class are allowed up here you should know that by now" I said not bothering to lower the barrier but I let the smile fade and looked at them all with cold eyes. They were all the same. Every last one of them, no matter how hard they tried they would never understand. Sora looked shocked at what I had said and done. Natsu growled and tried to break my barrier.

"Stop this you're acting just like Laxus" he exclaimed banging on the barrier like that would break it. I sneered at him and gave him a glare.

"So what. Ever think he had the right idea? The second floor was made for the S-class, the mission board of full of S-CLASS quests so stick to your own level" I yelled standing up and glaring at them all. Mira looked shocked as well as the others but why should I care it's not like they care.

"Why are you acting like this all of sudden" asked Lucy, in fact, shocked, like she knew me. She knew nothing about me and I hated her oh so very much.

"Why the Fuck would you care Blondie, you don't know a thing about me so back off and piss off and don't pretend to be nice. You don't like me and I fucking hate your guts so deal and move on" I snapped at her before using the shadows to leave the guild and get to my little cabin in the woods.

I didn't return to the guild for 3 days, I knew I had been wrong to snap at any of them and it was time to apologise to them. So when I got to the guild I swung the doors open and looked around. Everyone was there, good. I was about to apologies but with the looks I was cast from some members I chickened out and went and grabbed and S-Class quest before showing Mira and leaving without fixing anything.

The mission was simple kill a demon here, capture a dark mage there and boom I was done. It took about a month to complete and then I was back at fairy tail to face those who probably despised me by now. I walked in and saw something very strange. Gajeel was arm wrestling with a 6 foot panther. I blinked and looked around to spot two Mira Jane's.

"Oh she's back" Lucy stated looking over in my direction drawing attention to me. I sighed and didn't bother using that fake smile. On my mission I had overheard that Laxus had been ex communicated from fairy tail months ago. They never told me. Sora said he had to leave but that could easily had meant a mission. No one told me. No one. I had changed. I no longer wore my jeans and tight tops. Now I had a long midnight blue dress accompanied with a royal purple cloak with black fur lining the collar and my hair had grown slightly longer than that length that I usually kept it at.

I glared at the blond before going to the second floor and sitting at the table Laxus had always occupied whilst he taunted Natsu about getting on his level if he wanted a fight. When I sat down I pulled out a book I had acquired on my travels. It was called 'the dragons quest' it was about a small dragon who was rejected by the world and so became stronger and more powerful than all the other dragon's and soon became the dragon king.

"Rekai come down and celebrate with us" Mira called up with a smile. Celebrate? Why the hell would I want to celebrate when I just found out what you had all kept from me?

"No" I stated going back to my book. I heard heavy steps coming up the stairs, most likely Ezra's before there was a sword pointed at me.

"You will join in the celebrations" she ordered with her glare, that glare had once scared me but now it looked nothing more than a child's pout.

"No I don't think I will" I said glaring right back and standing up. Erza looked astonished that I had stood up to her. "And why should I celebrate when everyone else seemed to know about Laxus's Ex-communication but myself. Laxus was the closest thing to a proper family member to me and everyone just decided to neglect the fact that I had a damn right to know before now" I stated glaring harder at the re-quip mage. She stepped back before Mira decided to join our little conversation.

"We are celebrating Lisanna's return" she said sternly, I gave her a blank look before sighing and setting them straight.

"Look I know you guys Miss Lis' but people don't come back from the dead. No matter how much we wish for it" I growled out. Lis had been one of my closest friends and I had accepted what had happened and moved on.

"But she wasn't dead" Mira yelled with tears in her eyes. My own eyes widened at her statement. Lisanna wasn't dead. Then all that time spent grieving and comforting I had done, was it all for nothing.

"Then you're a liar" I stated letting shadows cover my face hiding my expression. "all this time Lis' was alive and no one seemed to know where the hell she was and after almost three years she's miraculously returned and you expect me to believe that" I stated before walking away from them and further into the shadows of the second floor.

"Re' we didn't know either" Erza mumbled as Mira looked close to tears and would probably burst any minute. I thought over what they said before shrugging off the whole conversation.

"Guess it doesn't really matter anyway she probably despises me just like that little blond chick" I mumbled from my corner that I had claimed when I became S-Class.

"Lucy doesn't despise you, no one does" Erza stated moving closer to me. Her eyes had softened, she knew why I was acting like this. It wasn't the first time I became like this, last time was not long after I joined fairy tail. I had been so alone that it drove me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. I sank to the floor and curled into a ball and had a well needed cry. I heard footsteps come closer and a set of arms rap around me.

"Hey you know that we're here for you, we're family after all" Mira mumbled out as I hugged her back. I missed how everything used to be, I missed my big bad brother figure, I missed Sora and I missed it all.

"I just feel so alone" I mumbled out through the tears, Erza joined the hug and once I was calmed down enough I started to apologise as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am really very truly sorry" I kept repeating over and over again, I had been so selfish and I took my frustration out on the others and I was pathetic to think they didn't care about me.

"It's ok we forgive you" Mira said helping me up as I dried my eyes before heading down the stairs to come face to face with Lisanna. I pulled her into a tight hug and started to cry again but they were tears of happiness, I was happy that she was back, I was happy she was safe and I was happy because I had my little sister back.

"Look how you've grown" I said as I pulled away and looked her over, she was beautiful, her hair was shorter and she had gotten taller too , but she was still the same old little Lis I knew and loved.

"Look at me? Look at you" she said in delight we talked and she told me all about Edolas, an alternate reality to our, magic was limited and how fairy tail was the last guild left. She told me about the people in Edolas. It sounded amazing. Even though she said the Edo-me was a dude, a hot dude by the sound of it but still a dude.

I apologised to the whole guild and begged Sora to forgive me and thankfully she did after a lot of begging and promises of as many Oranges as she could eat.

"So Re-Chan you've been out of the guild so much lately, did you find someone on your traveling." Mira taunted wanting the juicy info about my non-existent love life. I laughed before shaking my head at her antics.

"No Mira no one's caught my eye" I said with a smile, she sighed before Grey joined in.

"What about those Blue Pegasus guys you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I laughed at his comment and shaking my head at his assumptions.

"Eve and Ren are just friends" I stated before realising I left out Hibiki. Fuck now he'll assume things.

"What about Hibiki?" Lucy asked with a cheeky gleam in her eyes. I shook my head and I may or may not be blushing.

"He's like my brother to me" I stated backing away from Mira waving my hand in front of me hopping she would leave me alone. It failed. Mira squealed and gathered her 'cupid squad' that consisted of Erza, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. They dragged me away with me shouting threats and curses to grey.


	7. meeting Hibiki

Master had dragged me along to one of the guild meetings. Usually he took Mira but she had taken ill and I had been dragged along. After the meeting master let me talk with the other representatives from the other guilds. I talked to Jura and we became friends and I saw a group of every other female mage there. I went over to check out what was going on and that is when I first seen Hibiki.

He was flirting with every girl there at the one time but I didn't care so I went over to master Makarov who was talking to master bob of blue Pegasus and explained that before he created blue Pegasus he had been a fairy tail mage.

"Rekai-Chan by any chance have you seen Hibiki-kun" Master Bob asked and I told him that he was surrounded by the female representatives who had come along. I looked over but the group had dissipated and was no longer there.

"Well he was over there" I stated before dodging out of the way and had a sword the neck of the person who had tried to sneak up on me. I looked to see who it was to see Hibiki stood there stiff as a board. I quickly put the sword away and apologised.

"Sorry." I said as he chuckled slightly before master bob dragged him off somewhere. The next day I was walking through the streets of Clover when I saw the town had a water park. I had jumped at the chance to see it so later that day I had went to check it out. It wasn't too busy so I used shadow-quip to change into a swim suit and dived in.

When I surfaced I came face to face with Hibiki. He smirked before ducking down below the water as some girls walked passed all giggling and looking around for some one or more specifically, Hibiki.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he resurfaced. He shook his head to get the water about before dragging me somewhere out of site.

"Sorry about that. You see I was trying to get some peace from fan-girls but they followed me and well you don't seem like that fan girl type" he said in a hushed rush. I sighed and laughed at his predicament.

"So you made an assumption" I told him and he nodded. I smirked and flipped my wet hair splashing his face.

"You have a keen eye" I sated before swimming away from him but he followed. I tried again but he done the same. It somehow ended up in a game of tag which turned into a game chase. After about two hours we both left and Hibiki offered to take me out to dinner. The next day I headed back to the guild and then I headed out for the S-class exam.

* * *

sorry its so short but this will be VERY inportant in later chapters =3


	8. Chapter 8

After I told Mira how Hibiki and I met Mira went into match maker mode.

"Aww that's so cute" She squealed before Erza decided to put a word in.

"But when she passed out from that snake venom and injuries during the guild alliance mission Eve carried her to a safer place" she stated with a smirk and a blush. Now there is something I did not know.

"Wait, what? Hold up a second! Why did no one said anything about this before?" I asked looking to Erza then to Lucy. They both shrugged and I hit my head repeatedly on the table until Levy placed and open book under it causing me to stop and read. Just then Natsu burst into the guild and ran to the quest board like some sort of signal to start working if you're not S-Class. Mira went over to the bar and started signing off and stamping mission sheets one after the other. I walked over to the bar and told lisanna to go and started to serve drink whilst Mira was busy.

For the next week people came and went from the guild taking mission after mission with the S-Class mages like Erza, Mira and myself kept the guild in shape and fixing any damages the happened during bar fights. I also paid a well needed visit to porlyusica and she told me that I had a scar on my left lung that hadn't quiet healed properly. She gave me medicine to help with the pain and sent me on my way. I decided it would be best not to tell the rest of the guild about this in case they went overboard.

"Neh, Mira we help during the S-class Exam right" I asked since I was never actually around at this time of year since I became S-Class.

"Yeah and don't forget Guild arts will be there" she said with a smile I cheered since I hadn't seen guild arts since I became S-Class myself.

"Cool I'll get to see the old man again" I cheered before hanging up my apron and taking an easy quest for some extra jewel. I was back by night fall and hit the hay.

The next day master announced who would be taking part in the exams and that they needed a pair. natsu choose happy, Lucy volunteered to be Cana's partner, lisanna partnered up with juvia, gajeel became Levi's partner, freed Partnered with Bixlow, Elfman partnered with evergreen, Grey partnered with Loki and someone named mest partnered up with little Wendy.

After a week of training we headed out on the boat to Tenrojima Island. Natsu was sick and hanging from the ship removing the contents from his stomach, Most of the girls were complaining about the heat and grey was but naked. I, myself, am currently sat in the shadows keeping cool and throwing up… yeah not very nice.

"Rekai can you go ahead and find a tunnel to stay in. keep out of sight and stay quiet. You decide if the pair that fined you pass." Master said. I smirked and crawled into the shadows and whizzed though the sea and all the way to tunnel system. I chose tunnel D and went to wait until my prey stumbled into my new den.

After about an hour Levi and Gajeel entered into my domain and both froze once they saw me. I grinned and stood up.

"One question will decide if you pass" I said and both stiffened. I grinned wide are gave them the question.

"What is my mission?" I smirked as levy instantly answered…

Time skip (A/N you'll learn about this later)

"Mira I wanted to ask you this for a while. What do you think about Laxus?" I asked and Mira stiffened and stuttered with Erza laughing at her flustered state.

"Well I…I…I… it's none of your business!" Mira yelled in embarrassment. I guffawed at Mira and when I calmed down I heard a loud BANG. I shot up and saw the orange flare. Tenro had been invaded.

"I'm going to help" I said before disembarking on my journey to find the little Tarde's who decided to intrude on fairy tails holy grounds.

I came across a strange, and suspicious, looking dark haired man who was dressed like…a monk? Maybe.

"Who are you ask?" I ask calmly. He didn't seem dangerous but still I never lowered my guard, just in case. He looked shocked but started to shake and convulse as a dark wave of magic ripped from his body and headed for me. I was hit before I knew what happened but nothing happened. I looked at him and slowly drew my katana.

"I ask again. Who are you?" I repeated. He started to cry and mumbled his name just loud enough for a dragon slayer to hear.

"Zeref" and with that whatever spell had been cast before took effect and I black out.

When I awoke I was laid beside Elfman, master Makarov and Evergreen, who was asleep beside Elfman. I sat up lightly and put a hand to my head but the usual feel of my earrings wasn't felt on my arm. My hand quickly moved to my ears. Where were they? Amari gave them to me before she left. She said as long as she was alive and kicking they would always be there. Does this mean…? No? No!

"Rekai?" Mira asked quietly from where she was seated. Everyone looked to me as Elfman and ever woke up.

"Where are my earrings?" I asked darkly only for them to be shoved into my face by a large hand. I looked up and literally tackle hugged Laxus to the ground.

"You're back" I mumbled and he nodded. I grinned and snatched my earrings and put them on before standing up and looking around. Everyone was hurt and bandaged.

"What happened?" I asked and Blondie, aka Lucy, glared at me. Well looks like I'm going to get a straight answer.

"Tenro was attacked by Grimour heart whilst you were off in lala land" she said bitterly and I growled at her and stood up straight.

"Wasn't my fault" I said shrugging it off before hearing a deafening roar. I whipped around and say a dark shadow in the clouds before they passed revealing a very familiar dragon.

"ARC!" I yelled happily before the dragon landed and looked over us before stopping at me and trying to bite me in half. That little pest.

"Pest" he growled back before going back to attempting to kill me and everyone else. He demolished half of the forest in a single breath and Lucy, being the bitch she is, yelled at me to do something. I have been fighting since he arrived does she think if I could have done something to stop him… wait maybe I could…but would it work? Damn it I have to try.

I ran to the front of the group and spread my arms wide and started the old chant that I had read about in a book Amari had let me read about shadow magic once.

"From the hells below I call upon thee.

From the earth upon which I stand.

From the clouds in the sky.

From the flicker of the greatest flame

The shadows are my domain and I am there ruler.

Here my call and come forth.

Shadowed Realm of everlasting darkness!" I yelled. The shadows all came to me at my call. From the earth and sky. From natsu's fire and Juvia's water. All came forth. The spell was draining but I would work in taking out a dragon. Many of the shadows danced and whipped out harshly but in a second flat I had activated dragon force and the spell shot forth. Arcnologia was consumed in my shadows and for a moment I truly believed that we had won. But it was not to be. The shadows were ripped apart and Arcnologia stood tall but I could see how much damage I had done. His leg was weakened and his jaw was slightly askew.

"Tsk. Damn it" I mumbled as he took to the sky for a finale attack. Everyone joined hands and we waited for our death with pride. We did not quiver in fear and we did not beg for our lives. We stood calm and smiling. With a bright light I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

3rd Person

The members of fairy tail waited for their family to return after the exams but when word came that Tenro Island had disappeared a massive search began. Lamia scale and blue Pegasus joined in the search for the missing mages but it was hopeless. Nothing was found but ocean, not even the bodies could be found.

7 years passed and fairy tail went from the best guild in Fiori to dirt under the rug. Everything had gone wrong for the guild. They had lost their nakama, their title and their hope. Many mages left the guild until only few members remained. A new guild took up resident in the town of Magnolia. Twilight ogre, a guild who fairy tail soon owed a tremendous debt. Macao was named the 4th master of the guild and they had re-located to a small guild hall in the forest.

In X791 some members gained word from blue Pegasus that something strange was happening in the area where Terno disappeared and so a handful of fairy tail mages took to the sea in hopes of finding their lost family.

Romeo's POV

Twilight org had attacked the guild whilst I was away on a mission and now everyone is away on a wild goose chase.

The guild doors slammed open and in walked members of twilight org.

"Why are you here? I told you you'll get your money in next month" Dad yelled at them. They laughed and stated that their boss wanted it now.

Before I could say anything a shadow passed in front of me. I looked up to find Rekai stood with her twin blades to the leader's neck just as the doors burst open. On the other side was everyone even…

Rekai's POV 

"Natsu" Romeo mumbled as natsu, Grey, Erza, Makarov and I beat the crap out of whoever dared harm our guild and its members.

"Get out" I growled they ran away in fear and everyone cheered. The guild was much smaller than before and a lot of people had left. I decide to lighten the mood I would tell a small joke, I wasn't funny but I could try.

"Gee, you guys always have a different guild hall every time I return" I stated with a natsu like grin. Teeth shown, eyes closed and head tilted.

We partied and got caught up on what had happened with wakaba complaining that they couldn't find any of my money to help with the guild. I laughed and opened an air pocket and pulled out a large bag of jewels and giving it to the guild.

The guilds doors burst open and I swiftly went into a fighting stance before realising it was only Jura, sherry and Lyon.

"Well, well Jura. Long time, net?" I said walking over to talk to talk to the bearded wizard saint. Jura nodded as a shorty with big eyebrows walked in. I blinked before slightly backing away.

"Dude who is bushy brows over there?" I asked Lyon. He blinked before telling me that his name was Yuka, or something like that. He joined Lamia with Sherry, Lyon himself and some other dude called Toby. I shrugged it off before being handed a glass of gin.

"To being back right?" I said to Jura, who nodded, before downing the glass and waving goodbye to them before going to the S-class board. It only had one job so I took it and headed out. It was a long job and took about 2 weeks to complete when I got back to the guild there was another but I decided to leave it for a while as I saw the rest of the guild slow dancing. I laughed and watched as Max danced with his broom.

"Rekai come and dance!" Mira yelled but I shook my head and yelled back that I didn't dance. I sat and watched before deciding that the S-class job looked better than hanging around here. So I took Sora and we went all the way to Omnibas town only to find that the job had already been accepted by some mages from a guild called Saber tooth.

"Oh. I am very sorry but I have never heard of that guild" I said to the Mayor who laughed until he spotted my purple guild mark and blinked.

"Miss you realise that only an S-class mage can take this job any way" he stated in a very stuck up manner. I growled at him and he back way.

"Look Sir I appreciate your concern but I have been an S-class mage since X780. I think I can handle such a job in the first place. If you must know I am the shadow dragon slayer Rekai" snapped and he literally froze on the spot.

"But…but you… impossible she's…you're…dead…" he mumbled and so to prove it I gathered shadows to my hand and took a bite out of it. He stumbled back and started to babble as the door opened and two men walked in. Possibly 18 or 19 years old.

"What going on?" the blond asked as Sora flew in the window and sat on my shoulder. The two boys also had Exceeds with them.

"Nothing. I was just leaving" I said leaving the job request there since it had also been finished. Before I left thought the Mayor shouted for me to stop. When I turned around the two mages looked annoyed and slightly ashamed but the mayor seemed happy.

"Miss it seems these men need some help with the job. If you could please?" he asked. I smirked and nodded before exiting the building and getting straight to work. I headed for the marsh land since the mage dealt with water and not plants, so it was obvious that he wouldn't be in the forest. The two boys ran after me and caught up just as I reached the marsh land. I jumped to the side as an explosion went off where I had just been standing.

"My, my what a pathetic little explosion" I said loud enough for the enemy to hear before I used a locator and Explosion spell and blew him right out of his hiding space. He landed, chard and smoking, at my feet out cold. I smirked and hefted him up before heading to find some rune knight who took him away. The two boys who I had been helping looked shocked at how easily I had taken the man out.

"That boys is the power of a true mage. As I've told many others, when you get on my level come find me and I'll consider teaching you something's about magic" I said before leaving them. "Keep the reward. I don't need it" I said as I walked. Soon I came to a forest and started to head back to the guild by foot. Once I arrived I saw a new blond bimbo in the guild. Just great.

"Who's this" I asked as I approached and hugged Natsu and Grey. The girl didn't seem right to me but when I gave a suspicious look Lucy all out glare at me and pulled the girl behind her. I snorted and walked passed they but I spotted a clock hand in the blonds hand.

"What's with the Clock hand?" I asked walking back over taking a closer look before pulling up Shadow Arc and typing in a description of it. I ended up with something called the infinity clock but nothing but that. I frowned my brows and searched again but still I gained nothing. I closer the Arc and turned to the blond in the dress.

"Oi, Girl! What is the infinity clock and why the hell is there a piece of it in this guild hall?!" I demanded. The girl frozen for a second before starting to cry like a little kid. How pathetic. Lucy pulled the girl into a hug and sending me a glare.

"Infinity Clock?" asked grey from his spot at the table. I nodded but told them I couldn't find anything on it, which was rare, and so we all set out to find something about the infinity clock and others went to find the other parts. I had stayed at the guild with Kinana and master and together we did our research until we found what we needed.

"I found it!" Kinana yelled from behind a pill of old books and journals.

"Yell it over Kina'!" I yelled back to her using the old nickname I gave her when she arrived at the guild seven or so years ago.

"The Infinity Clock is able to unleash the terrifying Magic called '**Real Nightmare**', a Magic that greatly distorts the perception of time for people, bringing them closer to madness and creating chaos among the population. The Infinity Clock belonged to Zentopia a long time ago and it was sealed away after it was proved to be a dangerous artifact, able to unleash chaos into the world. The Infinity Clock was dismantled into 6 pieces, with each of them scattered and hidden in abandoned areas such as an underground church, ruins, underwater, magic library and ruins underneath a mountain. The last piece, the Clock hand, was discovered by the Archaeological Society in a ruin but somehow had fallen into Jude Heartfilia's hands. Jean-Luc Neville somehow managed to get in touch with him and Jude promised him that he will seal the Clock hand away in another safe location." Kina' yelled. I stood up immediately causing an avalanche of books to fall all around me.

"I'm going to find the others and warn them. Master please find warren, get him to warn the others. I'm going after natsu's squad. Hopefully I can stop them before they find all the parts" I said quickly before I flew out the guild with Sora and started to track Natsu by his cent. I ended up in an old rune but the smell was more than just fairy tails. I rushed towards them to see them all on the ground and a familiar yet foreign group stood on a ledge with the infinity clock in one piece.

"Fuck." Was all I said as I took in the mages. Black and white haired Emo, Maroon haired dude and cocky little white haired bitch with an angle wing tattoo on her collar bone and a scar on her neck… you have got to be bloody joking.

"You have got to be joking me. These idiots again" I stated giving the idiot on the ground a 'WTF are you doing' look. I looked back to the group and saw the jumps suit guy gone so I took to the shadows like last time and bound the girl and the slot machine before kicking the Emo off of the Infinity clock before appearing back to my friends to face the fast guy.

"Let me GO!" the girl yelled struggling to get free from the bindings. I sighed before trapping the fast guy in a shadow cage big enough for him to jump about. The others were all shocked, even the two other groups. I could tell that the first group was the Oracion Seis but the second group was a complete blank spot.

"HOW?!" Exclaimed the Emo dude in anger. Natsu, the maroon haired guy and I all flinched at the volume and I frowned.

"No need to bloody shout" I said "I'm an S-class mage, I'm a dragon slayer and I don't rush in without having a plan of action" I stated. I quickly dodged as a plant was sent my way from the blond in the dress. She transformed into something else. I growled and slashed at her with my blades before I was attacked by three others.

"Crap!" I exclaimed sinking into the shadows before being hit. As I emerged I was grabbed by the Emo and had a dagger placed at my neck. I started to struggle which only resulted in the dagger being pressed harder into the skin. I felt something cold and smooth being placed onto my wrist. I attempted to use my magic but nothing happened. I was flung to the ground and a magic circle was placed on my back. I screamed at the pain that coursed through my back.

The Dark guild took their leave and the second group had vanished. The last thing I heard was an explosion before blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke I came face to face with Kiore, one of the mages of Blue Pegasus. I pushed him away and shut my eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. He place a hand on my back and I punched him after bolting up and whimpering in pain. I looked around and saw the others talking by the bar. Natsu was still asleep and Ichiya was above him.

"Oh I am so sorry" Kiore apologized sincerely. I nodded and gave him a smile telling him that it was ok before getting up and leaning on kiore as we walked over to the others and he set me on a stool beside grey who looked shocked that I was there.

"REKAI" he yelled loud enough to temporally deafen me. I glared at him as master bob passed me a shot of whiskey.

"Thanks, Master bob" I said before downing the shot. Grey went to pat me on the back but I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"So how did we end up here?" I asked looking around to see natsu wake up and freak out. I chuckled slightly but winced at the pain it caused. Fucking Emo! When I find him…when I find him….he will wish that he was still in prison.

"You know there is a massive hole in the back of your shirt right and your back is really blistered and burnt" the blond stated. Grey started to freak out. Asking what had happened and who done it.

"I'll beat them up don't worry Re-Chan!" he yelled out and went on a rant about 'no one being allowed to hurt his big sis.' I sighed and felt the area that the magic circle had covered. From what I could feel it was definitely burnt and blistered badly. I winced when my fingers brushed the skin on my back and brought my hand back to sit on the bar counter. I sighed and sent a shadow to search the guild hall for anyone I may know. After about a minute Jenny came barreling into the room and pulled me into a hug. I winced and pulled away, showing her the damage before being dragged away to one of the comfort rooms the guild had. I would say the guild was part host club to be honest.

She rubbed some sort of ointment on the burns and bandaged my back before giving me a loose check shirt that was laying around before we headed back to find the others gone. They left me…well fuck you guys too. Just as I was about to say goodbye to Jenny, Master Bob, Ichiya and Kiore but the guild door opened and in walked the Trimen.

"Re-Chan" Hibiki mumbled before rushing over to me and pulling me into a smash. Eve and Ren also joined in and I comforted them. I had been gone for seven years. Jenny joined the hug but when someone brushed there arm over my back I whimpered and pushed them all away. Hibiki looked really sad but Jenny explained to them about the severe burns on my back.

"I missed you Re-nee-Chan" Eve said with a smile. Jenny and Hibiki were stood together but Hibiki still smiled caringly at me and even Ren smiled. But, Hibiki seemed to notice the shirt I was wearing before looking to Jenny, then to Ren and finally to me.

"Is Ren's shirt that?" Eve asked and I shrugged before relishing that if I wasn't back at the guild soon Mir and Laxus would get worried.

I soon said my good byes, promising to return the shirt later, and headed back to fairy tail. When I arrived I was bombarded with questions from Master, Macao and Kina'. I stayed at the guild waiting for news on what was going on but none came until they returned the next week. Lucy had a small blond doll in a blue dress with her and Natsu was bragging about taking down the leader and sending them back to jail. I had recovered a little thanks to Porlyusica's help and now I was back to about 47%.

"Lucy" I said drawing attention since I never used her name unless it was to bash her pride.

"Tell me. How many of the oracion seis did you stop at one time?" I asked waiting for her to answer. She smirked arrogantly before it slowly fell when she relied that I was smirking. I smirked before innocently asking "one?"

"Come on you can tell me" I said kindly, she started to stutter before saying that she help defeat Brain II the apparent leader. I smirked knowing that she hadn't done much in taking out the enemy.

"and last time that I got involved with try to help bring them down you said, and I quote' "you said call you weak when we get to your level well if that's your level than we've all passed it long ago" since then you HELPED take done one member, but if I am right when I arrived to the initial fight you were all on the ground and I managed to stop the girl and the slot machine plus the guy in the red jump suit. I wasn't taken down till four members ganged up on me and something that prevented me from using my magic was placed on my wrist" I said before giving her a look and waiting for her response but she never gave one.

"I believe you owe me an 'I'm sorry for what I said before.'" I stated but she never said anything and fled the guild. I became bored and headed home for the day. I think it's time that I took a break from all this work so for the next month I stayed at Miri-kawa beach resort relaxing in the sun and having fun with sora.

I returned to the guild in late march only to hear the others talking about the grand magic games.

"I heard about that" I told him walking over to them. "A couple of mages in a bar where talking about it. They mention the guild Saber tooth. I don't see what's so good about them, they sent two mages on a single S-class quest and I ended up doing it instead. Bunch of kittens if you ask me" I stated looking at him for information on the kitten guild as I have now dubbed it.

"Saber tooth is the number one guild in fiori, they win the Grand Magic Games every year." He stated clenching his fists. I pulled up a screen of information and typed in Saber tooth. Three pictures appeared on, one was of a man with long blond hair and a mascaraed mask and hat. The next was of a large man with wild green hair. The next was of two boys about 18 or 19. One had blond hair with blue eyes and a single earing, the other had dark long hair and red eyes.

"I know them. I helped them on a job not too long ago" I stated looking at the picture. They looked so serious but I can't figure out why they would be like that. They seemed alright when I met him. I grabbed my bag and faced master.

"I'm going to train and I suggest we enter and take back our title" I stated with a smirk before disappearing into the shadows and to the mountainous region I grew up in. I kept to a strict regime of training.

0500 - 0530 I would hunt for food.

0530 - 0600 I would eat

0600 - 0800 was sword skills

0800 - 1330 was physical endurance

1330 - 1400 was lunch

1400 - 2000 was magical training

2000 - 2100 was dinner which consisted of berries and boar meat.

2100 - 2130 was bathing time at a natural hot spring

2200 - 0430 time to rest.

After three months of rigorous training and endurance I went back to fairy tail where master announced the team for the grand magic games. The team consisted of Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy and the blond haired girl named Lucy. once they left for crocus master gathered five mages including myself and announced that we would be team B and where not to tell team A about our involvement until after they figured it out on their own.


	11. Chapter 11

When we made it to crocus we split up and wandered around. I came across a commotion and decided to step in. it was between natsu and the two sabres I had met before.

"Natsu get back now" I stated moving further into the circle created by the crowd. Natsu scrambled to get back slightly and looked at me then to the two other mages before backing off, Lucy had backed off as soon as she had seen me, and happy continued to argue with some other exceed. I slowly stepped forward and then I was behind them with my blades to their necks. I growled as a warning to them and took in their shocked looks. It was the same guys from the S-class quest. No question.

"Remember me you brats" I mumbled before I was in front of them with a hard glare. The blond looked me over before laughing at me. So I'm not the only one who finds my glares funny? What a relief. The other simply turned his head away mumbling 'not interested' causing my anger to rise further. I decided to have a little fun.

"What? Still no 'thanks for the help on that S-class job.' Useless wanna be chumps. Oh wait I almost forgot, I was the only one who done anything" They had their exceeds with them, the green one looked interesting and did the cutest thing ever.

"Fro thinks so too" it said and it was THE cutest little exceed I had ever seen… not that I would admit it, anyway, the red one who was laughing along with his partner but both shut up and glared at me for that. I heard a shout and caught Sora as she flew into my chest. She was laughing before she realised I was the Blond and Red exceed where not happy, she looked at me and saw they were glaring at me. She took them in and then the exceeds. She jumped down and ran over to the red exceed and pushed it down. It stopped laughing and looked at Sora in shock.

"So what's this all about any way?" I asked, the question was really aimed at anyone so I couldn't care less who answered. The blond glared before something hit him.

"What's your guild anyway?" he asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow before slowly removing the blue ribbon from my wrist and showing them my fairy tail guild mark. He stepped back slightly before something dawned on him.

"Sting-Kun isn't that the crazy shadow lady who disappeared" The red cat asked, scurrying over to the blond whose name was sting. One down, three to go. Sora laughed slightly with happy as natsu and Lucy blatantly went into hysteria from the comment. I raised an amused eyebrow at the statement.

"You know I've been called many things, even crazy, but never shadow lady." I said rather amused with the comment and Lucy stopped laughing and glared at me.

"It isn't a compliment you know" she snapped. Kid should keep her mouth shut, but I guess I should set an example.

"Listen blond hag. Get over yourself and stop acting as if you're actually on my level of skill. Now scat this is a discussion of mages not little girls" I said simply never looking away from her eyes. She flinched back before stepping back, but she didn't leave.

"I am a Mage" she argued but I laughed. I placed a hand on my chest and laughed. I smirked evilly and decided to have some fun.

"Then prove it. Fight me and see how long you last" I said and she frozen and started to stutter. I clicked my fingers and she moved back and fell but looked like I had just killed her whole family and made her watch. I laughed and soon she realised that I hadn't done anything but click my fingers.

"You are pathetic" I stated before turning back to the boys in front of me. The blond looked shocked and the other had picked up his exceed and had a hold of him. I smirked before deciding to ask why they were gathered around a bunch of unconscious goons. Again.

"Well I was just about to explain the different generations of Dragon slayers." The red cat boasted. I chuckled at this and looked to natsu and blondie with a 'you seriously don't know this shit' look to which he looked away in shame.

"Like the first generation which would include Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. The second generation which would be Laxus and the third gen' which is those two?" I asked. Natsu, Lucy, the exceeds and the brats looked confused about how I knew this but I shrugged it off and turned to Natsu and the blond idiot.

"You should get back. It's nearly midnight" I informed them before looking back to sora who was pushing around the red exceed, who was glaring at me, and shouting.

"Stop glaring at Rekai! Or she'll eat you" she threatened and stepping closer, but she looked to the green exceed who looked scared and put out her paw.

"Hiya I'm Sora, I'm sorry if I scared ya." she stated proudly trying to get closer and realising it wasn't her who scared the poor thing. "And sorry if Re-Chan scared you too" she added moving closer to the raven haired boy who was holding the green exceed, she seemed determined to talk to the green exceed but I used the shadows to bring her back to me.

"Does she really eat Exceeds?" yelled happy in distress. I smiled at him and walked over to him and crouched so that I was at his level.

"Happy. If I ate exceeds then I would have ate you by now. The only thing I like to eat other than food is chocolate cake" I said patting his head before standing up and smirking at those around us before telling Sora that we were leaving. She mumbled that she wanted to beat the red cat to a pulp but I told her to wait. In an instant I was back at the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

When the preliminary round started there were 113 competing teams. In the end only 8 teams would be left and would end competing for the title of number one guild in all of Fiori. All magic was permitted in whatever way you want and any death caused was not the sponsor's problem. I smirked at that rule and high fived Gajeel and Laxus who, like me, wanted to severely harm the competition for all the hassle they gave our guild whilst we were gone.

We never ran up like other idiots. We walked civilly and when we reach the Maze we stopped to think.

"So head east or what?" asked Laxus already bored of the labyrinth. I shook my head and clicked my fingers.

"No. we head to the centre. If we head directly east we will become confused and waist time. For now head to the centre of the maze and then we head east from there" I stated and so using the shadows as a guide we reached the centre of the thing just as it started to turn for the first time. We ended up in a river like thing before following the shadows to a bridge that went over…a sea? Seriously how big is this thing? First a river and now a sea. At the end of the bridge was a door with a big flashing sign that read 'GOAL'. We all ran until we reached the door and saw the Pumpkin think called Mato.

"Congratulations you made it to the goal in time!" he cheered and Gajeel and Juvia high fived and Laxus and I bumped fists.

"So what placement did we get? 3rd? 4th?" I asked. Mato shook his head and explained that we had come in first place and that we were free to go.

"Three cheers for Rekai the queen of the shadows" Mira exclaimed as we walked through the door and where teleported to our inn room. Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel all cheered and I took a mock bow.

"Thank you think you. I'm here all week" I jeered. Juvia laughed before heading off to bed leaving Mira, Laxus, Gajeel and I.

"Who knew a shadow pest would be so useful" Gageel mocked. I smirked before clicking my fingers and he flinched. I laughed along with Mira and Laxus as Gajeel looked confused.

"Oi. That's Rekai's trick. It doesn't do anything, just puts people on edge" Laxus stated, embracing Gajeel to no end, before we all got cleaned up and headed to bed. Tomorrow was a big day for us and we all wanted to be well rested

I woke at 6:30 and freshened up and got dressed and made food for the others before waking them at 7:30. We ate and made it to the stadium for 9:00 just in time for the opening ceremony.

In last place was Natsu's team which didn't really surprise me all too much I mean they had the blond dolt on their team so obviously that would have slowed them down, in 7th place was Curator Cerberus, in 6th was mermaid heel, fifth was blue Pegasus, 4th was Lamia scale and third was a dark guild known as Raven tail, from my knowledge they were an anti-fairy tail guild who's master was Makarovs son, Ivan. I've met Ivan before and I honestly understood where he was coming from but he was a complete bastard about the way he went about explaining it.

"We're after this so get ready" I stated placing Sora's clock around her before securing my own,

"And in second place is our reigning champions SABER TOOTH" Lola exclaimed as group of insolent tigers walked out. Rufus Lahr, Orga, Yukino, and the two brats. I sneered at them as they joked about how weak fairy tail was. Many people where excited about who was strong enough to beat Saber tooth and some were shocked that anyone could beat Saber tooth but they were told no one was unbeatable but some of the people around them. We all got ready and started to walk towards the entrance the stadium as our team was called.

"And In first place, who have shown you can fly even with broken wings. IT'S FAIRY TAIL B TEAM" the announcer said in delight. We walked out with the s-class mages in front. Team A looked shocked at seeing us and Natsu blew a gasket. Sora flew over to him and told him to be quiet or I would eat him. I sighed at the comment since it was a running joke but I laughed any way at the acclimation, but only lightly, and Natsu also laughed and rubbed Sora's head before she flew over to the other exceeds in the guild. The audience was shocked and there where murmurs about how we must have cheated to beat Saber tooth. Saber tooth, however, were joking around saying it was dumb luck and that a 'weak' little guild like fairy tail couldn't beat them but the blond was weary once he spotted me. Before Laxus and Mira could stop me I was in front of them swords drawn and shadows surrounding me.

"Say it again. Ya wanna be dragon slayer. You forget you can't even do an S-Class job without a 'Fairies' help" I growled letting the shadows flow into my blades. None of them said anything, they all looked shocked. The whole stadium was silent watching what would happen. After a few minutes of silence I moved through the shadows and back to my team before sheathing my sword. To others it may have looked like I had teleported but to my guild it was just the norm.

"Tsk, you're all bark and no bit. Tigers my ass, you all looks like a bunch of helpless kittens to me" I sneered causing team Natsu to laugh their asses off. I glanced at the brats and saw the blond smirking and the black haired boy wasn't paying attention. I smirked before discarding my cloak to reveal who I was. A number of the older people in the stands started to whoop and cheer and some even fainted.

"You see no one can defeat the queen of shadows" I stated causing an uproar. Jura-san and Lyon smirked at the fact that I was there. A rematch was well due I suppose, after I whooped Lyons ass for calling me a sissy and I'm sure Jura would want to fight to test how strong we had both become. The Trimen and Jenny, who was in the commentators box, grinned and laughed in joy, although many would see it as a mockery.

"Fairy tail is weak and full of useless dragon slayers who can't even slay a dragon." The blond stated. It took everything Mira, Juvia, Grey, Lucy, Erza and Elfman had to stop us from killing the bastard.

"Look you snot noised brat you haven't seen that thing" Laxus snapped at the other blond

"You don't know shit kid." I said calmly with an edge to my voice "that dragon isn't any ordinary dragon. That dragon was the dragon of the Apocalypse. It kills humans like us for fun. That thing can obliterate a whole continent if it wanted to. So you want to take that thing on go ahead and get yourself killed!" I said darkly letting the volume of my voice rise "You're lucky to survive with your life against that thing" I growled finally finished. I glared at the bastard with pure hate. However I smirked once I remembered. I had done substantial damage.

"Only thing that can harm that is an ancient spell know as Shadow realms everlasting darkness. It is a lost spell only the strongest of mage's can perform and even then I can kill them with the amount of magic it consumes. It's a spell I perform and survive. I gave that bastard what he deserved for going against fairy tail" I bragged. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus all grumbled in agreement but no one seemed to understand why I insulted a worthy opponent. It wasn't their concern. For now anyway.

"Kid. You think just because you killed the dragon that raised you, you're all that. Well kid pay attention cause here's the simple lesson for you and your weak little shadow friend" I said angrily adding salt to injury already "The bastard who raised you was a prick who didn't teach you anything worth shit. I know more about dragons than anyone else here and the simple fact is that no dragon would die by a simple snot nosed brats hand. You would be dead. Dragon slayer or not. Well unless the dragon was on its death bed or" I started to laugh before adding onto my words "he was a weakling who couldn't bear to be apart from his dear wee brat" he looked shocked at what I said, and angry that I had insulted his dragon but I wasn't done. Oh no not by a long shot.

"Get your head out of your ass kid. Life isn't as simple as you think it is. You killed your dragon but even if you hadn't it would still have left you like every other dragon did. Grandeeny, Metalicana, and Igneel they all left and your dragons would have too" I stated before looking him straight in the eye. "You can't call yourself a true slayer till you know at what price you're paying for the power you take" and with that I turned and glared at the rest of the dragon slayers. Instantly Laxus broke Mira's grasp on his arms and stood beside me with Gajeel doing the same with grey and Erza, Natsu pulled his arms out of Elfman and Lucy's grasps and nodded at Rekai before motioning Erza and Grey back over.

Mato looked from the blond Brat the back to me before backing away to a safe distance before a stone table emerged from the ground with the schedule for the way the tournament would be set up.

The first four day there was an event portion and a battle portion but on the fourth day instead of single battles it was tag duels. And on the last day it was the FINAL BATTLE.

The first event was called hidden.


	13. Chapter 13

The first event was called hidden.

"guys this event involves stealth so sorry Laxus and Gajeel but you're out for this one you to Mira, Juvia if grey is taking part your out to it will only be a distraction so it's either you or me for this one." I stated to them just as grey stepped up to the plate. Juvia stepped back and I stepped up.

"From fairy tail B team it's . . . well as she said earlier the queen of shadows. But what's her actual name?" Lola asked looking to Yajima-san for help. "Do you know who that is?" he asked Yajima smiled and nodded. If he calls me that I swear I'll.

"It's the fairy shadow, the master of shadow magic from shadow make to even another kind of magic all together although I won't say what kind" he stated causing gasps from the audience and worried looks from other competitors. I sighed before interrupting "I'm Rekai S-Class mage of fairy tail although I am known by a few other names, Queen of shadows, the undefeated Fairy, Just take a pick" I stated jumping down in my signature outfit. Full length faded black skinny jeans, tight purple tang top, dark blue ribbon rapped around my guild mark and purple scale earrings.

"Wait I thought Rekai was a dude" someone shouted from the audience but I brushed it off. It was the name that gave people that idea. I no longer took offence.

I walked over to the other competitors.

Eve of blue Pegasus

Yeager of curator Cerberus

Beth of Mermaid heel

Rufus of Sober tooth

Null pudding of raven tail

Grey from fairy tail team A

Lyon of Lamia scale

And myself from Fairy tail B team.

"Ok any questions before we start" Mato asked looking around. Grey being the idiot he is asked if the pumpkin was really a pumpkin.

"Grey grow up" I told him seriously. Null pudding of raven tail stepped in at this point and started to complain that either way fairy tail will get points but no one else was bothered, believing we were all talk and no game, so we were transported into a town created by magic and hard copies of every contestant appeared around me, it's a good thing Juvia hadn't volunteered as she would have hugged a copy and gotten points deduction. I sighed before merging with the shadows and searching out my prey.

Not long after I started I saw Beth running around trying to find an opponent. I snuck up behind her and swiped her legs before going back into the shadows as she was teleported to a different location. I neared grey as he was facing off against Lyon. I jumped in and punched Lyon and kicked grey.

"Sorry stripper's no hard feelings" and with that I disappeared and struck null pudding as he flew past me in surprise. If he was surprised that I attacked grey then he should get his shit straight, we were enemies during these matches and I wasn't going to let anything stop me from winning. I soon found eve. He had grown into such a strong opponent so I simply stepped out of the shadows and faced him head on.

"It's been a while Eve" I said grabbing his attention. He looked shocked but smirked and sent his snow at me, which I countered with my own snow magic. We kept this up for a few minutes before we both sent out spells to hit each other and dodged so I took to the shadows and came out behind him about to tackle hug but he dodged and got behind me before hitting my back. Which was still recovering from burns. I was teleported to somewhere else in the city but I merely merged back into the shadows and went on a search for the tiger. On my way I found Yeager so I gave him a quick hit and moved on.

"A…Amazing Rekai is destroying them out there. She's only been hit once but where is Rufus-san?" Lola asked. I noticed that as well. He is hiding somewhere. He is planning a full scale attack to hit every one so he must be high up.

"and that's exactly where I'll go" I mumbled with a sadistic smirk before making my way to the highest spot in the town and low and behold there he was, I stepped out the shadows in front of him with a smirk. I laughed at him before having a little fun.

"my, my aren't you a sly wee cat, hiding all the way up here, too bad for you didn't hid well enough. " and with that we both unleashed our spells. He used his memory make using a spell called "night of the falling stars" it's a high level spell but it had a two second default before it strikes that's when you move out of the way. I decided to use a modified version of the spell called Shadow Requiem night of the falling sky. The spell was very similar but instead of having a default it locks on and follows its target until it hits its mark, no matter where it is

I dodged his attack as mine hit its target. In one consecutive moment multiple shadows and golden light struck every opponent, it even hit him, full force might I add, sending off of the roof before he was teleported away. Null pudding, who had probably been teleported closer to the spot due to a double hit, tried to attack me again as well as grey but I dodged greys attack causing null puddings attack to hit him before I struck null pudding. After that the timer went off and I looked at the score board.

In first place was me with 13 hits and 1 losses. 10 points

In joint second was Rufus and eve both with 6 hits and 1 loss. 8 points

In third was Null pudding with 4 hits and 2 hits. 6 points

In forth was Lyon with 3 hits and 1 loss. 4 points

In Fifth was Beth with 2 hits and 2 losses. 3 point

In sixth was Yeager with 1 hit and 1 loss. 2 point

And in seventh place, dead last, was grey with 0 hits and 5 losses. 1 points

"Amazing fairy tail B team is in the lead beating Saber tooth" Lola exclaimed as the crowd went wild. Rufus looked shocked that he had lost and against a fairy no less.

"She is quiet amazing when she isn't playing around. Maybe she will show us that side at some point" Jenny commented causing most people to back track.

"She was…Playing" Lola stuttered. Yajima nodded in agreement with Jenny and even Eve nodded knowing if I was serious I wouldn't have

"Oi, Rufus right? You are good" I stated before walking away from him with a smirk. He had brains and skill something that you rarely see in mages, it's either brain or brawn. I look forward to a good rematch with him latter.

Next was the battle round and first up was Lucy of fairy tail A team against Flare of raven tail. The match was boring to say the least. Literally summon a spirit, attacked by hair, cut the hair, get burned, lose momentum and finally fuck up a spell that could have been impressive and let your team down. Well done Bimbo Blondie.

The next match Ren Akatuski of Blue Pegasus and Ariana Web of Mermaids heel. It was a good match to watch and in the end Ren won the match.

The third match Orga versus War cry from Quatro Cerberus, Orga ended the match in one hit. I would call it impressive but really war cry was weak. Orga took the mick at the end and started to sing. He was awful and so to keep my hearing I confiscated the mick, giving it back to Mato and with a click of my fingers he was back in his guild balcony, tied and gaged. Many people sighed in relief and Gajeel and Laxus thanked me extensively.

"No problem guys. Seriously people who can't sing really should try in a place where there a dragon slayers present" I stated and Orga through a fit as the shadow kid ripped the shadow bindings off and ate them discreetly. Well kids gotta eat and when free food is there take it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the god slayer brute yelled at me. I smirked and made a gun shape with my hands and fired a shadow from its tip which just missed his head and embedded in the balcony wall which cracked at the pressure

"I am your worst nightmare" I responded, satisfied that I had traumatised him enough. I turned back and watched the final match.

The last match was Jura versus Me. I smirked as I jumped down and walked onto the field and faced off against a worthy opponent.

"Been a while Jura." I stated as the gong rang and I dodged a rock pillar. I dodged for some time before getting to work and tried to fight back.

I used "Shadow Wing" which was wing slash of the shadow dragon with a shortened name and destroyed some of the rock around us before drawing one of my blades, infusing it with shadows and flinging it down before doing the same with the other blade and the dagger. They formed a triangle around Jura but he hadn't noticed so I moved inside the triangle and activated the spell I had set.

"Shadows combine and light fade.

Darkness fall and conceal.

Shadow barrier" I said calmly not giving away what it did. To be honest the first two lines of this spell didn't do anything but it was fun and made the person think there was more to it that what there originally appears to be. Jura smirked but the thing with a shadow barrier is similar to the shadow cages I make. It stops magic being used.

"It's a fight of brute strength now Jura" I said before going in to attack. Kick, dodge, dodge, punch, kick, back flip, hit right hock, jab. The fist fight soon came to an end once I got a clear hit on the nap of Jura's neck. He was paralysed and so I disintegrated the barrier and looked around before collecting my weapons which had acted as conductors to keep the barrier together. The Stadium was silent but soon a slow clap started before escalating to a roar of applauds and cheers. I looked up to the guild and waved before going back to the box and leaning against the wall.

"The winner is… Rekai" Chapatti Lola yelled getting over his shock as the paralysis wore off and Jura could once again move.

"Oi, Jura" I yelled down. He looked up and nodded and I grinned. "Best match I've had in ages" I complimented. The games came to a close and I decided to go for a walk. I told the others and they nodded. I left the arena and I went to see Porlyusica for more medicine for the chest pains and something for my back. I bumped into Lyon on the way there and he asked how I had defeated Jura before leaving me alone after I told him I made a trap and waited for an opportunity. I left the infirmary not long after with more pain killers and ointment and headed to find Sora. On my search I bumped into the Trimen and thankfully Ichiya-san wasn't with them.

"Rekai-Chan" eve stated giving me a hug which I gladly returned. He was gentle on my back since he could tell it was still hurt by the way I reacted after he hit it during the 'Hidden' game. Eve had grown, something I hadn't notice last time I saw him, and was now taller than me so I had to look up at him to ask him my question.

"Neh, Eve-kun have you seen Sora-Chan anywhere?" I asked as I pulled away only to be pulled into another hug by Hibiki.

"I have she was following a small red cat and a pink frog" Hibiki purred into my ear, I giggled knowing exactly which cat it was. I pulled away and looked at them all before telling them who the cat was.

"That little red cat belongs to that blond brat, she wants a fight and I'm not going to stop her… no clue about the little pink frog thing though" I stated leaning against a wall with a smirk. Eve laughed at my reaction to my precious friends motives.

"So have I been missed?" I asked looking over them all. They had all changed, well maybe not hibiki but his hair was slightly longer than before and Ren had only ditch the pony tail, but the one who had changed most was definitely eve.

"Damn why did you have to get tall?" I asked eve with a pout since I was now the shortest in the group. Eve laughed and Hibiki pulled me back into his chest.

"Eve got two hugs so it only fair that I do too" he complained so I hugged him back and looked around and decided it was only fair that Ren also got a hug so I detached myself from Hibiki and glomped Ren and hung from his shoulders with my feet dangling above the ground.

"Hiya Ren" I cheered happily and Ren blushed so I got down and he went into Tsun-Tsun mode.

"Not like I missed you or anything" he mumbled turning his head away as his blush increased. I giggle, yes I giggled so sue me. I am a girl you know. A slightly sadistic girl but still a girl.

"So any new changes since I last seen you guys?" I asked and Hibiki and Eve pointed to Ren immediately, so he had news. Gossip time.

"So… Ren what's the Goss'?" I asked and he blushed a deep red and stuttered and spluttered an incoherent response. Eve laughed at the poor attempt at human communication and Hibiki decided he would translate for his Tsundere friend.

"Ren got Engaged!" he exclaimed and I, literally, looked like a fish out of water. Seriously Ren got engaged before Hibiki. No way, are they serious.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. Ren glared at me and I heard the sound of heels against the floor and turned only for a whirl wind of Pink dash past and attach its self to Ren. Again I became a fish. That Pink 'thing' was Sherry Blendy of Lamia scale.

"Ren and Sherry. Seriously?" I asked again as Sherry took in the fact that I was there with the boys…alone. She didn't look happy before realising that I had asked about them being an 'item'.

"Ren and I are engaged!" Sherry exclaimed happily giving Ren a proper hug causing him to turn red once again. I smiled at their moment. I was happy for them, as long as I got an invite to the wedding.

"Congratulations guys. So do I get an invite?" I asked innocently since I have never, in my life, been to a wedding. Ren sighed but smiled slightly and ruffled my hair, which I hated, and so I sent him a snow ball to the chest.

"Don't do that." I told him as Hibiki laughed and rested his elbow on my shoulder and eve rested his chin on my head. I was fuming but I have an idea.

"Sherry-nee-Chan Eve, Hibiki and Ren are bullying me" I groaned and sherry squealed and pulled me into a tight embrace, which, I think, was her version of a bear hug.

"How could you boys bully the poor girl? Shame on you" she scolded before I spotted Ichiya heading our way so I told sherry and the Trimen I was going to retrieve Sora before she got into trouble and left them to their own devices.

When I found her she was struggling in the blond brats grasp I went up to him and back handed him and tore Sora from his grasp before giving him a good glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Sora?" I asked menacingly. He spluttered before walking away from me and so I walked away from him at a fast rate to get Sora away from him.

When I made it back to the bar where everyone was partying like mad. I moved to a secluded corner and set sora down and handed her a glass of Orange juice.

"Sora what were you thinking going after that cat… and pink frog?" I asked looking at her in concern. She looked down in shame with a trembling lip.

"I just wanted to challenge him to a fight to show him that we're strong" she mumbled and letting out her tears. I pulled her into a hug to comfort her "I just wanted to prove I'm as strong as you" she cried. I hugged her tighter shushing her and rocking her back and forth in comfort.

"Oh Sora believe it or not you're stronger than I am. I hid in the shadows and behind my spells, but mentally I don't have the same kind of strength as you" I stated pulling her way from my chest and placed her on the table.

"I went up to the red cat, I challenged him to a fight and he said why should he fight someone so weak so I got mad and hit him just as the blond person arrived and picked me up and started to shout at me, I was scared and then you came and. . . I'm not strong like you I can't do anything" she cried harder drawing the guilds attention. I was angry now, so very angry that she had been made to think like this.

"Oh Sora you're not weak. You're my strength, my nakama and that alone makes you strong. You're as strong as your nakama and our nakama is so very strong. My mama always told me I was she was only as strong as our bonds" I said loud enough for the whole guild to here before continuing "you're my partner Sora and I'm only as strong as my Weakest guild member and today I got my strength from you. You are not weak. You're the strongest exceed I have ever met" after my speech sora cheered up and went to play with happy. I would ask about the pink foggy later.

The guild partied the night away as a family. My family. I think it's about time to give one of my toasts. I haven't given one in seven years. I think now would be best. I stood up and raised my glass.

"A toast to being on top" I yelled and the other cheered and toasted along with me.

"A toast to master" Kinanna yelled along with me and we all had fun and enjoyed just being fairy tail. Just being us. Just being a family.

"If you could see me now mama I'm sure you would be proud." I mumbled before I went to sleep looking forward to tomorrow and tomorrow Sora shall sit with me in the competitor's box.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was 8 o-clock in the morning. I shot up and got dressed and ran down to the main hall to find my team gathered together. I ran up them with Sora in my arms

We made our way to the stadium and to our balcony. I looked over to Saber tooth's balcony and openly laughed at the blond brat who had a bright red hand print on his face. He glared at me but I simply told him "you got what you deserved" most likely confusing everyone else. He growled at me before volunteering for today's Task known as chariots.

"Gajeel, Laxus. You're out of this as it sounds like there will be vehicles involved so any volunteers?" I asked. No one said anything and Gajeel literally pushed me onto the field. I sighed and went to the starting of a row of chariots. Laxus and Gajeel thanked me for warning them and laughed at the fact that I would be screwed over with this.

"So you wanna go?" asked Blondie boy, what Lucy is blondie, asked. I sighed and we were teleported onto a vehicle type contraption. The blond kid and Natsu instantly collapsed but I stayed upright. Completely fine. I started to walk before picking up speed and soon passing may other opponents. I came in forth. Rather well for a dragon slayer with motion sickness I must say.

Next was the battle phases. The first match was against Black snake of raven tail and toby of Lamia scale. They made a bet about a name and a secret with Black snake winning and destroying toby's sock.

The second match was against Elfman and an S-Class mage of Quatro Cerberus. They continued the bet thing with Mira and Lisanna for the night against having the guild name changed to Quatro puppy. Thankfully Elfman won and Mira and Lisanna were spared.

The third match was against Jenny Relight and Mira.

"From one model to another let's make a bet" she stated glancing over to her guilds balcony before looking back to Mira-Jane.

"Instead of a physical fight let's have a pin up contest and the looser have has to appear in Sorcerer weekly naked" she stated. I thought it was silly but knowing Mira-Jane she didn't want to fight at the moment so she agreed to her terms and they both switched to sexy swim suits. Jenny used re-quip and so did Mira.

During the first round other girls joined in, including me. As the rounds went on it seemed to become more fetish like until the second last round. The wedding dress round. Jenny's dress was rather nice with a train and a veil, it was white and she had Hibiki by her side in a white tux.

Mira was dressed in a beautiful dress that you would see at a royal wedding with Laxus in a white suit stood by her. Only to help get points though, as he had put it.

My dress however was a long cream dress that resembled a ball gown, my long brown hair was up in an intricate bum with some pieces framing my face along with my purple tear earrings. I was alone though since the others who had participated in my guild already had someone.

"Is this lovely bride taken" someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Eve standing there in all his white suited glory. I shook my head and he held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he pulled me closer to him, I smiled a sweet smile as a soft song started to play. I looked to Sora who smiled and jumped doing a sort of ball room dance and pointing to other people who had started to dance. Eve seemed to get the idea and started to lead me in a slow dance.

We glided across the arena along with others who were dancing. Eve was an excellent dancer to say the least and thankfully I wasn't too much of a clouts and I managed to avoid stepping on his toes.

"You are a very good dancer" I told him with a smile, he smiled back and twirled me around before pulling me back and continuing with the dance.

"You aren't too bad yourself" he said back as the dance started to come to an end. Once the song finished eve and I parted but still held hands. And then Ooba-Ba-Sama jumped in dressed in only a bikini. Everyone else went back to their seats and jenny and Mira were tied with one category left. The battle outfit round" jenny re-quip into her armour. Mira re-quipped into one of her Satan soul's before moved at light speed knocking her out and winning the match.

Mira came back to the team and received congratulations from all of us but Mira had seen me in the jumble of females in the 'extras' that had taken part out of fun. Mira was squealing about how cute I had looked in my wedding dress but didn't mention Eve thankfully. Sora however did.

"Neh, Mira did you see her dancing with that blond boy" Sora said causing Mira to squeal even louder and interrogate me saying how I never told her I had boyfriend or how I could dance. I almost laughed at that, I wasn't a good dancer and I was lucky I hadn't hurt eve. She begged me for his name and I figured she had only seen the back of his head. The whole time I had a blush set on my face.

"Mira he's not my boyfriend. He is a boy who is a friend and I don't dance" I stated turning my head away from Mira pouting with a larger blush on my face. She squealed again and went into match maker mode wanting details but I simply pretended not to notice and watched the match between Kagura and Yukino. They too made a bet but it had much more on the line than a picture. They bet their lives. In the end Yukino lost but Kagura spared her.


	15. Chapter 15

When we left the Arena I tried to go look around town alone but Mira insisted on accompanying me just to make sure I wasn't meeting the so called 'mystery' man. I had laughed at the name before just walking around with Mira making small talk and having fun. And then the Trimen arrived with Eve and Hibiki hugging me from behind with Mira still there. She squealed about something before rescuing me from the tight embrace and shaking me.

"Mira stop it" I whined. She stopped and pouted before thinking about what Sora said. She mumbled what sounded like 'blond boy' before she looked to Eve then to me. She grabbed my wrist and then grabbed Eve before he could run away with Hibiki and Ren.

"Sora, I'm so going to kill you" I mumbled trying to break Mira's death grip on my now bruised wrist. Eve was also trying to get away from Mira who was smiling her match maker smile. Just at that moment Mira pushed me releasing both Eva and I, only for me for me to fall into Eve's chest with his arms around me to stop both of us from falling, at that moment a reporter from sorcerer weekly walked passed and snapped a photo before running off. I stood up right and thanked him for catching me before turning to Mira only to see that she had gone.

"Looks like Mira-san left" Eve stated glancing to where the takeover mage had been seconds before. I smiled slightly before shaking my head.

"Mira was only here because of Sora's Teasing" I stated with a small laugh. I see an ice cream stand and so I dragged eve over with me and we both got ice cream.

"So what was Sora teasing about?" asked eve curiously. I blushed slightly and explained the small conversation that had gone on in the guild balcony.

"Really? So you really can't dance? I guess I'm just that good a dance partner then" eve bragged before taking a bite of his ice cream which I pushed slightly and some went on his nose and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Eve looked shocked but soon started to laugh as well.

"I may not be a better dancer but I am better fighter" I stated eating some of my own ice cream and eve copied what I had done and I squeaked. It's cold!

"Cold" I squeaked out and Eve rubbed it off like the gentle man he is. Or was. I'm not so sure now. Because it has been so long. I see Ren and sherry walking around holding hands and I showed Eve. He then proceeded to tell me the story that was Ren and Sherry's relationship. It started to get dark and so Eve offered to walk me back to the inn that fairy tail was staying at. I accepted and we walked and talked until we reached the guilds new party spot.

We said goodnight before Eve pulled me into a light hug, before he left he placed a soft kiss on my cheek and then waved goodbye. I waved back before entering the bar only to be tackled by Mira. She squealed and asked how my 'date' with my 'cold magic man' went, I sweat dropped at her code name for Eve, before I was bombarded by questions.

"Rekai has a boyfriend?" grey asked Natsu who looked just as shocked. Levy and Lucy squealed about romantic forbidden love and Elfman shouted something about being a Man. I sighed before interrupting them.

"Mira it wasn't a date! We don't go out and he is just a friend" I said blushing like mad. Mira pinched my red cheeks and levy and Lucy fan-girl-ed and tried to figure out who 'cold magic man' was.

"Maybe it is Lyon" Levy suggested causing grey to spit take and Juvia to look hopeful. Lucy shook her head.

"No he likes Juvia. Maybe it Eve form blue Pegasus" Lucy suggested but levy shook her head and Juvia went to sulk since she wasn't getting rid of Lyon. Poor girl.

"No he's a play boy" Levy stated. They continued like this suggesting other mages before giving up.

Not long after the doors opened and in walked the girl from Saber tooth. The girl was a celestial mage if I was correct and I preferred her over Lucy any day. She walked up to Lucy and offered her, her keys before explaining that Saber tooth had kicked her out for losing. It pissed me off to know a guild would do that to their comrade. Natsu gave me a look and I nodded before we headed out to sort out some business.

Natsu brock a hole in the wall of the Saber tooth's inn before we strolled in. the guild gathered after hearing the loud noise and not long after did Natsu start a fight.

"Why are you here?" there guild master asked more to Natsu than to me but still it was fun to watch the reactions people gave.

"I tagged along" I stated moving out of the shadows and finally showing that I was there. Natsu and I laughed as half of the Saber tooth guild took steps back after seeing me.

"I told you there were just kittens." I told Natsu as went back to fighting and was about to knock out the master but it was stopped by a girl with dark hair in a blue dress. She went to say something but I turned my head away and borrowed Rogues favourite little line.

"Not interested" I stated and she looked irritated. She grabbed happy out of nowhere and started to bargain and soon Natsu left with happy, but I stayed she didn't have anything that would affect me in any way.

"Why are you still here?" Sting asked in annoyance. I smirked before walking forward and stopped in front of the dark haired girl.

"A guild who can't tell a fluke from a failure should learn before passing judgement" I stated directly looking at the guilds master. The master cringed before attempting to shout but a shadow gag shut him up. "If you understand what I mean you would do well to find a better guild. A strong guild is not one that hold a title but one who can work as one to eliminate their competition." I finished before disappearing into the shadows and heading to bed since I was tiered and it was rather late.


	16. Chapter 16

I was awoken by harsh cheek squeezing. When I opened my eyes there was Mira with a bright smile. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 4am.

"Come on we have work to do get up and take a shower" Mira ordered pulling me from my warm bed and pushing me towards the bathroom. Once I had finished my shower I came out in a towel since I had a different room from the boys. I went to grab my usual outfit but Mira pushed me to sit down on the bed whilst she searched through my wardrobe for something.

I was too tired to actually care what Mira was up to so when I was handed a bundle of clothes I simply went into the bathroom again and got changed not eve looking at what Mira had given me. When I exited the bathroom Mira sat me in front of the vanity in the room and dried my hair. I dozed off for a little while and when I awoke Mira was done with whatever she had done. I looked in the mirror and took in my appearance.

My hair was in a simple bun with some of the front pieces framing my face, there was also small snow flake placed throughout the bun. I had on light make up, some concealer, a thin layer of foundation, white eye shadow and thin eyeliner, there was also slight blusher and to top it all off, a red cherry lip gloss.

I then looked over my outfit. A tight white v - neck top with a light purple fairy tail insignia over the left breast, then a soft blue knee length skirt accompanied by white tights and soft blue ankle bouts. Mira held a baby blue cardigan in her arms which I took from her and put on as the top showed my arms. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7.30am. Mira and I walked down the hall till we came to the main room where most people ate.

Mira whistled drawing the attention away from grey and natsu's fight and to Mira and I. every blinked before natsu asked the most stupid question I have ever heard him ask.

"Neh, Mira who's she?" Erza hit him on the head before telling him to look around and find whose missing. He did and then looked back to me with wide eyes. "Rekai!" he exclaimed starting a chain reaction of comments and questions. After breakfast we headed to the stadium and I through a snow ball at natsu's head.

When we arrived we all went our separate ways. Gajeel and Laxus kept giving me strange looks and Cana was just to piss drunk to notice the change. When we arrived at our balcony Cana pulled a wild card on us.

"Oi guy's mavis let me borrow this again" she said pulling up her sleeve slightly to show us the fairy glitter mark. At that moment it was decided that Cana would participate in today's challenge. I glanced over at Blue Pegasus's balcony and smiled at the trimen who looked shocked. Mato announced that today's challenge was pandemonium. there was a tower and in that tower there was 50 D-class monsters, 25 C-Class monsters, 20 B-class monsters, 4 A-Class monsters and 1 S-class monster.

Competing from blue Pegasus was Hibiki

From saber tooth was Orga

From fairy tail A Team was Erza

From Mermaid heel was Milianna

From fairy tail B team was Cana

From Quatro puppy was Yeager

From raven tail was Alexis

And from lamia scale was Cherria Blendy.

Erza was first up and could challenge as many monsters as possible. And of course erza, being erza, challenged all 100. Within the hour erza had defeated all 100 leaving the audience in aww. Since there was no way to determine other places they brought in a Magic Power Finder or MPF for short.

Cherria went first using her sky god slayer magic and scoring 1678 (I don't know everyone's actual score so. . .), next up was millianna who scored 364 it was a strong score but was still rather small compared to cherria's score. Next to go was Hibiki his score was rather meek but his magic wasn't for strength it was for intel', he only scored 93, next up was Alexa of raven tail who score worse than Hibiki had with only a 4 to show for it. Next was Orga who used his lightning god slayer magic and scored 4583 the highest so far. Then came Jura one of the 10 wizard saints he scored 8564much higher than Orga's but that was to be expected from one of the wizard saints. Lastly was Cana she was drunk but still managed to remove her white jacket and cast fairy glitter on the machine to implode from the sheer power and above the shattered pieces pass 9999 the largest score putting fairy tail in first and second place.

The first match was Eve against Rufus.

As the match went on Rufus and Eve showed off their unique magic abilities but one thing caught my attention the most. One of eve's memories was Ichiya, Sparkling, in a bath tube.

"What the hell" I asked completely shocked. Why and when had that happened? I watched the rest of the match carefully but by the time it was over I wish I had missed it. Eve had been severely injured and because the competition for the day wasn't over I couldn't go and see if he was alright.

The next match was Beth against Yuka that match ended in a win for Lamia scale. The last match was Laxus VS Alexa of raven tail. Laxus won and raven tail was disqualified for cheating.

I was rather tiered after being up for so long and I dozed off and missed the last match of the battle phase. Mira told me it was Wendy VS Cherria and it had ended in a draw.

Then we were free to go. Mira tried to ask me something but I used my shadows to get to the infirmary to check on Eve.

When I got there he was all bandaged up but he was awake and talking to Hibiki and Ren. He looked over once I had given a soft cough to show that I was here. His smile brightened and hibiki pulled me over and looked over my outfit. He laughed when he seen the snow flacks in my hair before I told him that this was Mira's doing and using my own snow magic and throwing a snowball at him to which eve also joined in until hibiki looked more like a snowman than a mage.

Hibiki and Ren soon left to go talk with Ichiya leaving Eve and I alone.

"Are you alright?" I asked moving to sit on the side of his bed and look at him. He smiled and nodded before motioning me closer and telling me about how jenny tried to get him to wear something similar to what I was wearing this morning before Hibiki whisked her away from Eve.

"You sure got tall you know" I said with a smile and Eve laughed at my statement.

"Well it's been 7 years you know. I grew up" he said with a wink going back to his play boy self. I laughed slightly before thinking of something.

"Hey eve? Our age gapes switched. Now you're, what, 23? And I'm 20." I stated before laughing to myself and mumbling just loud enough for eve to hear 'you're getting old'. He looked like I shot him after that statement.

"I feel hurt" he stated laying back down. I smiled and stroked his fluffy hair. Hey don't judge I like fluffy things like teddy bears and eve's hair.

"Aw I was joking Eve if anyone's old it's Hibiki. He's…what? 27 now?" I stated with a giggle, eve opened his eyes and grinned before pulling me down with him. I laughed and eve laughed at something.

"Hey if Hibiki is old then what's Ichiya-San?" he asked I stopped laughing and started to think, well he was ancient but then what was master? Wait thinking of Ichiya that reminds me.

"What was with that memory though?" I asked a little disturbed from the sight. Eve cringed at the thought before explaining that he was looking for ichiya and when he found him he was in the bath sparkling with a glass of red wine. He was traumatised for weeks after and it wasn't until he went to see a therapist that he got over it. He then asked what ichiya would be if hibiki was old.

"Ichiya is Ancient" I stated before yawning and rubbing my eyes. Damn Mira and her early wake up call.

"Tiered?" eve asked and I nodded, I wanted to fall asleep right there but that would just be awkward.

"Mira woke me up at 4am this morning, so yeah I'm pretty tiered" I told him sitting cross legged beside him on the infirmary bed. I looked at the time and sighed.

"I better go before Mira comes looking for me" I said standing up and dusting off my outfit. I turned and was about to walk away but a pair of arms raped around my waist.

"Stay" he said pulling me to lay down beside him. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I was woken up by a soft jab to my cheek but I swatted the hand away and tried to get back to sleep. I heard some chuckles but deemed it as natsu and grey bugging me.

"Re-Chan?" Sora asked but it was muffled and I ignored it until I felt something move next to me. What the hell was that? I opened my eyes, barely, to see white. Seriously white bandages. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again. I was tiered and wanted to sleep so if there is a human heater there who am I to complain. More heat for me.

"Aww look how cute that is" Jenny cooed. Wait Jenny why was she here. I heard a muffled chuckle that I could identify as hibiki's after spending so much time with him before. Why was he here? I raised my head slightly and looked over to seen Hibiki, Jenny, Ren, Sora and lastly Ichiya and a. . . Rabbit looking person who smells like a cat? I blinked then rubbed the sleep from my eyes before blinking again.

"The hell" I mumbled looking around to see where the hell I was, cause it definitely not Honey bone inn. Then I remembered that I had fell asleep whilst visiting eve in the infirmary. I sighed and used the shadows as a quick getaway. To say I was embraced was an understatement. Why did I fall asleep and how long was I out for. Once I reached the inn and had calmed down Mira was waiting for me and shoved a pink bikini which I instantly got natsu to burn before changing into a purple and blue bikini before being dragged all the way to some water park named rezitsuland or something like that.


	17. Chapter 17

I went over to one of the sun loungers and stayed away from the pool since I wasn't in the mood to swim. After some time Jenny came over and sat with me and started her interrogation.

"Rekai you never told me that you like Eve-kun" Jenny said with a smirk as I glared at her with a slight pink hue covering my cheeks. I puffed my cheeks out and told her that I didn't before remembering that eve never did get a prize for winning my find the shadow game before. Oh well if he remembers then he remembers. If he doesn't then I don't really mind.

Before jenny could say anything else one of the girls from mermaid heels walked over and started to talk to jenny before realising I was there and say hello.

"Hey, I never properly introduced myself." I said sticking out my hand to shake with her.

"The name is Rekai. And before you ask that all there is." I stated as we shook and she introduced herself as Risley.

We spent some time walking around until we bumped into Mira and Lisanna. Jenny and Risile explained that outside the arena everyone was more or less friends. Risley and Jenny walked of leaving me. I laughed lightly under my breath and decided I would go for a swim so I went to the deep end and jumped right in and down a few laps of the pool.

When I emerged from the water I shook my head and when I looked to the side of the pool I saw a few men looking. I smiled slightly before going back to my swimming before going over and tipping the banana flout that Wendy and Cherria where flouting on, just to see their reactions.

"REKAI-SAN!" Wendy yelled in shock as I emerged from the water and laughed lightly. Cherria laughed along and soon Wendy joined our laughter.

"What's going on?" Erza shouted from the edge of the pool. She was with the blond bimbo and I would have pulled her in but she would tell Erza and I would get a scolding. I didn't feel like swimming any more so instead I got out and went over to one of the sun loungers, soon followed by jenny restarted her taunting which Mira happily joined in with.

"Neh, Re-Chan you never answered my question earlier" Jenny whined like a spoiled little kid. I sighed and gave her, her answer.

"I don't. Not in the way you're thinking anyway he's my friend and that it" I said before Sora came over to join in on the taunting. I am really starting to get annoyed with these people. Before sora could say anything the bimbo and Erza joined the chat.

"Mira have you seen Wendy anywhere?" the blond asked and I couldn't help but scoff. And of course, with my luck, she heard me.

"What's your problem?" she asked in disgust. I opened my mouth to answer but a jenny pulled me away before I could snap at her and start a fight.

"Calm down." Was all Jenny said before we saw an Ichiya fly over our head's. I blinked before shaking my head and looked back to jenny but she had gone off to annoy Mira. I sighed and headed to the bar and got a drink. It wasn't long until Natsu appeared with Ichiya and they both sat at the bar chatting before Ichiya left. Natsu finished his food before realising that I was there with a glass in hand.

"You drink?" he asked in shock. I nodded before finishing the last of my drink and leaving the bar. I didn't make a habit of drinking at the guild and so I mostly drank when I went out with Cana and on occasion Laxus.

I walked over to the now free loungers were Mira and Lisanna sat and took a seat only for the Trimen decided to join us. How nice of them.

"Re-Chan" Hibiki and Eve yelled and flopped on top of me in a potential hug, had it not squished me to death. I tried to get out of their death trap but failed and had to use the shadows as a life saver to take me out of the pile up and to safety by the free loungers.

"I think you might have nearly killed Rekai" Jenny said as she walked over and I collapsed onto a free lounger since mine had been taken. I looked over and glared at them, one because they came over here, and two because they almost squished me.

"Oh no Re-Chan are you ok?" eve asked and Hibiki and Jenny smirked before Hibiki and eve got off my lounger that they stole. Sort of.

"Hey Jenny remember what happened earlier?" Hibiki asked with a smirk before he was hit by two snowballs, one from me and one curtesy of Eve. I stuck my tongue out at him before ending up in the pool. I panicked quickly grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself out before looking to see who had thrown me into the pool in the first place. I see Loki with Lucy talking to Mira and watched as the Trimen flirted with them or at least Hibiki and Ren did before getting scowled by Erza which made me laugh. Especially when Ichiya, once again, got turned down by erza and got kicked away somewhere…wait didn't this already happen. Nah I must be trippin.

I pulled myself out of the pool and went back over to my now free lounger and rung out my soaking wet hair that was way to long for conventional, everyday, handling. I sighed and looked around before it hit me. Their where two little mages who could heal and Wendy wanted to know who Mira was talking about before and I'm sure Cherria would tell sherry who would tell Lyon who would tell Juvia who would tell grey who would tell Natsu who would tell Lucy who would tell Levy and so on and so forth until all the guild knew. Oh well.

I got up and went over to the two little sky slayers and got their attention.

"Wendy, Cherria come here a sec" I yelled from the edge of the water since I didn't want to go in again. They looked at each other before coming over to see what I wanted.

"Neh, Wendy-Chan you know that boy Mira was talking about on the second day of the game?" I asked making sure she remembered before I continued. She nodded and Cherria looked interested on the topic too. Perfect.

"Well how about I tell you who it is if you give me a little help with something" I continued. Wendy's eyes widened and she agreed to help and Cherria probably wanted to tell Sherry about it so she also agreed and the three of us headed over to Mira, jenny, the Trimen and Sora. On the way I explained that I wanted them to help heal eve because I wanted to play a trick on the Trimen but it wouldn't work if he was hurt. They nodded and when we reached our destination they went over and healed Eve. Once they were done I whispered to Wendy that Mira had been talking about eve, Wendy grinned before she and Cherria ran off with Wendy telling Cherria what I had said and probably what everyone else had said the night before.

"Why did they heal Eve?" Jenny asked confused by the younger girl's behaviour. I smiled and told her why, also telling her my plan and we ran off the get Sherry, once we told her our plan we ran back and grabbed the Trimen minus Ichiya and dragged them to the love love slid. First Sherry and Ren went down but as I went to push eve into Hibiki, before he could go down whilst jenny and jenny and I went back to our loungers and continued our girl talk, jenny nudged me into Eve and we were both sent down the slide. Together.

I clung to eve in shock and glared at Jenny before the motion sickness kicked in.

"I hate being a dragon slayer" I mumbled as I rested my head on Eve's shoulder and closed my eyes. Eve gently laughed and pulled me closer before whispering into my ear.

"Don't concentrate on the slide. Concentrate on my heart beat. it might help" so I did, I stopped thinking about it and concentrated on Eve's heart beat and slowly the sick feeling started to fade, I smiled and laughed as his heart beat increased.

"Thank you Eve" I mumbled with a smile looking up at him before I heard a three screams. I looked around and found Gajeel and Natsu green faced and Lyon and Grey hugging each other. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt until I heard Levy shout loud enough for Mira to here and for all of fairy tail as well.

"Mira! Rekai has a boyfriend" I blushed and hid my face in Eve's chest and heard, and felt, him laugh. Mira's squeal could be heard all over the water park. I was dead later, I just knew it.

"Levy-Chan is mean" I mumbled as I started to get tired again. I could hear Mira yell asking where I was before the water in the slide froze over and I clung to eve for heat. I looked around and saw a horrendous sight. Ichiya had lost his swim trunks and was frozen from mid-thigh above the water. I feel sick to my stomach again, eve buried his face in my hair after seeing the horrendous sight of Ichiya in his birthday suit. Then I heard Natsu yell and then everything unfroze but everything also collapsed. I clung to eve as we fell and landed in a pile of soft snow.

"Thanks" I mumbled and stood up to look around for my guild. "They left me. Are you serious? This is the second time" I stated in shock. They left without me. Why the hell do they always leave without me? I sighed before looking around. Everything was destroyed. My noise twitched and I sneezed loudly and Eve laughed.

"That was less threatening than sneezing baby panda" he said leading me out of the destroyed water park. I looked around and came to a conclusion, I had no clue where I was. I frowned and shivered as a cold breeze blew past us.

"Do you know your way back?" eve asked as a rune knight approached us.

"You kids should get back to your inn" he said shoeing us away in the direction of Blue Pegasus's Inn. I think. I yawned and rubbed my eyes trying to keep awake. I shivered and rubbed my arms since I was in only a bikini and I had just been frozen and I was wet, also it was cold out. I mean what the hell its July but it's like 3 degrees out. I sneezed again and looked around.

"I have no clue how to get back to fairy tail." I mumbled as I shivered again. I heard Eve sigh before pulling me closer to him and leading me to Pegasus's inn.

"Ok then since my guild inn is closer you can spend the night there so you don't catch a cold" he said as we reached a really nice looking, and warm, inn. When we walked in Hibiki and Ichiya where there discussing what had happened at Ruzitsu land before they spotted Eve and I.

"Oh Eve your back" Ichiya stated walking over before spotting me. Hibiki smirked and put a hand on eve's shoulder with a smirk and a nod before leaving the room. I yawed before sneezing. I was freezing and I didn't have the energy to use Shadow-equip. Eve explained to Hibiki that I didn't know the way back to honey bone inn and I would have caught me death of a cold if I just wandered around like this. Hibiki nodded and Eve led me up a set of stairs and into a room with six beds, cupboards, chests of drawers and an on suit.

Eve went over to one of the chests of drawers and pulled out two sets of pyjamas and handed one set to me and I headed to the bathroom where I dried off and got changed. The pyjamas I had been given were soft and thick, they were a light blue with little snowflakes on them. When I walked out of the bathroom eve was talking to Hibiki, they hadn't noticed I was there, or in eve's case out of the bathroom.

Eve was dressed in light pink, the same colour as Hibiki's shirt he wore at the games. I tried not to laugh but instead I sneezed drawing all of their attention over to me, great just great.

"Oh Re-Chan we were just talking about sleeping arrangements. You know you could always share with me, Re-kai-Chan" Hibiki said sensually which made me blush since I knew what he was insinuating, he wasn't known as a hundred nights Hibiki for nothing. I shook my head and he smirked and slightly nudged my shoulder making me fall into eve for the second time in two days, before rushing to his bed and hiding under his covers pretending to be asleep. I didn't bother arguing because in all honesty I was tiered and couldn't be bothered.

"You ok Re-Chan?" Eve asked as I wobbled a little on my feet, in response I gave a small yawn and rubbed my eyes out of tiered-ness. He smiled and pulled me over to what I assume was his bed and pulled me down with him so we were lying side by side.

"Neh, Re-Chan you still owe me from when I won that game of find the shadow" Eve said quietly and I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice even if my back was to him. I turned so I was facing him and raised an eyebrow, why choose now to bring that up.

"Well you never said what you wanted" I said quietly since I knew Hibiki was listening to our conversation. Eve's smirk grew slightly and he thought for a moment, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear and if I hadn't been a dragon slayer I may not have heard him.

"This" he said before closing the gap between us and kissing me on the lips. I was shocked and gasped but that may not have been the best thing to do because as soon as I opened my mouth his tongue darted in. I was shocked but slowly and shyly I started to kiss back. It wasn't like I have never really kissed anyone before bur ever so this was all new to me.

We broke apart once we had a strong need for air, I was blushing like mad and eve laughed slightly. Damn him.

"Night" he said giving a soft kiss to my forehead like I used to do when he was still like a younger brother to me but wasn't he still like a brother to me? He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed until it was soft and quiet confirming that he was asleep. I smiled slightly before letting sleep take over and falling asleep as well.

When I woke up it was very bright outside and eve was glaring at something or maybe someone. I really couldn't tell from where I was lying down. I turned my head to see Hibiki and Jenny both grinning before looking at the clock eve had on his bed side cabinet, it was only 5:30am, not to bad a time to wake up but I have a feeling that the others have been up for a while.

"Morning'" I mumbled letting them all know I was awake. Eve sent one last glare to Hibiki and Jenny before smiling at me and letting me up since his arm had been draped across me, like a jacket on a chair, and was keeping me in place. Thankful my hair wasn't the kind that went all messy and frizzy when I slept and actually stayed really straight with hardly any tugs.

"Good Morning Rekai-Chan. Sleep well?" Jenny asked as Ren walked in from the bathroom and nodded before heading out the door to who knows where. I gave a small yawn and rubbed sleep from my eye before answering jenny.

"Jen I could be sleeping on a bed of rocks and I would still have slept well" I stated once again yawning. I was serious I could sleep through anything and I could sleep practically anywhere. Damn I was still tiered don't tell me that after everything I was getting back into my old sleeping patterns, that or I'm ill.

"So what happened when I fell a sleep?" jenny asked with a smirk looking between eve and I. at some point I had ended up in a short night gown that was light and silky. Damn it! If I'm catching greys stripping habit I am going to kill him and Lyon.

"They were talking, then went quiet, eve laughed and then he said goodnight. After that they were both quiet." Hibiki stated with a smirk as equally as evil as Jenny's own. I blinked and then blinked again before looking confused. Eve was still glaring at them for any unknown reason that I couldn't figure out. Until it struck me. No way in hell Lattes.

"My minds all fuzzy what are you talking about Hibiki?" I asked in confusion since I would never tell him what happened before I fell asleep when I just woke up. Hibiki and Jenny looked shocked and eve looked sad that I didn't remembered what had happened but I did and I wasn't going to tell none of them…well maybe Eve…later.

"You don't remembered! Damn eve won't tell us I thought you would" Hibiki complained. I sighed and shock my head at his little fit.

"You really thought I would tell you anyway?" I asked before Ren dragged him and Eve out so Jenny and I could shower and get ready.

"So you don't remember?" Jenny asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"It'll come back to me soon is just a little fuzz because I'm not totally awake yet" I lied before jumping into the shower and adjusting the temperature before getting cleaned up and into a casual outfit that consisted of pale blue skinny jeans and a light purple top that hugged my figure before giving Jenny her turn in the bathroom before we both headed down to eat since it was but half past six and I still had about half an hour until Mira noticed I wasn't there.

"Re-Chan" Hibiki yelled ducking down behind me as a snowball hit my head. I gasped before turning to the culprit who was gasping like a fish. I smirked and made a snowball of my own and launched it at him and hitting him right in the chest.

"Neh, Re-Chan that's not fair Hibiki was bullying me" Eve complained and I about faced and looked down at Hibiki who was crouched down so he could hide better. He looked scared which was enough to confirm that eve had said so I made Hibiki into a snowman and left him there to freeze. After we ate Eve offered to walk me back to honey bone inn since I didn't know where it was. Hibiki wanted to tag along but after jenny showed him an extra stack of pancakes he dropped it and sent us on our way.

"Ge, he changed his mind fast" I stated as we walked, Eve laughed and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hibiki loves pancakes just as much as being in the guild" Eve stated as we walked. I laughed and slipped out of eve's hold. He pouted and tried to catch me but I kept dodging and weaving. Finally he caught me and twirled me around as we both laughed like little kids playing a game. He pulled me into a hug to stop me from running again before putting me down and grinning like an idiot.

"So about what happen last night?" I asked and Eve looked slightly sad that I had to ask before he smirked.

"I could show you" he said innocently which set off warning bells immediately and I tried to say no but my mind was being a prick and not letting me say what I wanted to say and I suppose I gave some sort of nodded. I mean I am seriously really confused about this! Why can't I say no to him! Hibiki made a fuss of it and eve seemed sad when I "didn't remembered." He smiled before pulling me close to him and leaning closer until our lips connected and we kissed, when eve pulled away I was as red as a tomato.

"Remember now?" Eve asked with a smirk set on his face, I simply nodded, even though I never forgot and just went along with it, and tried to calm down because if I arrived at Honey bone in with a blush this big Mira would flip and I would have to hide very fast. Eve chuckled softly, it was a rather nice sound but I needed to calm down before we reached the inn.

"You know I never asked but was that you're, you know. . ." eve asked not needing to finish his sentence for me to understand what he was saying. The blush I had managed to get under control flared up again and I tried to find my words.

"Wha...I…it…n…no" I said becoming embraced about the whole thing. Eve smiled softly before announcing that we had arrived close to the inn, I knew my way from here since I had been in this small area a few times before.

"Thanks for walking with me" I said with a smile, it was a nice thing for him to do since I would have been completely lost if I had tried to find the inn on my own.

"No problem. Just remember good things come in three's" he said before heading back to his own inn in hopes of avoiding Mira Jane this early in the morning.

Once I entered then in I was bombarded with apologies and questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Once I entered then in I was bombarded with apologies and questions.

"Oh we're sorry we forgot you last night" Lisanna said with Mira asking where I had been and if I was ok. I laughed and quietened them down.

"First off I don't mind that you guys left me behind…again, second I'm fine and third Jenny and Master bob let me stay at blue Pegasus since I didn't know the way back and I was super tiered because someone" Not so discrete glance at Mira "woke me up at 4am yesterday after five hours of sleep" I said before Wendy ran over with a big grin and was about to shout something but I managed to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no you don't yah damn chibi" I said just as she licked me and stopped in her tracks once she got a whiff of what I smelled like before wondering off in thought. That's right I had used someone else's shampoo and body wash since I didn't have mine so I smelled different to Wendy and the other dragon slayers. Crap.

"Oh!" Mira said in realisation before gaining her match maker smile but I wasn't sticking around to face Mira this early so I bolted and headed to the stadium. I don't care how early I was! I am not facing a damn demon this early in the god forsaken morning.

Once I arrived I was greeted by the Saber tooth lot, which I really wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment. The blond brat, whose name I've forgotten, smirked and Rufus looked slightly shocked at my sudden arrival.

"Damn try to run from a demon and end up facing five damn cats. Good things come in three's my foot. Damn liar." I mumbled but the two brats probably heard it. I sighed and decided I would rather face them than the Demon match maker Mira-Jane.

"What's a little fairy like you doing here all by herself?" Orga asked cockily with a smirk. I again damn Eve was bloody bad luck. I swear it.

"Avoiding Mira-Jane like the plague. Most likely she is going to be the death of me. And for the record I am older than the lot of you" I said combing a hand through my still slightly damp hair that I never bothered to dry so I would probably catch a cold. Damn eve and his all good things come in three's, more like all bad things that Mira on my tail, tigers in front of me and an imminent cold, god damn it.

"why?" the little green exceed in the pink frog suit asked curiously from the other brats shoulder just as Sora caught up to me and landed on my head. Damn cat, my head isn't a seat.

"Because Mira is in a demon-match maker and no one wants to face that! Not even Re-Chan" Sora chirped from her new perch, the little green fluffy nodded and done the cutest little pose before saying " fro thinks so too" just too cute. No bad Rekai no fan-girl-ing over cutty exceed in a frog . I sighed and removed her from my head and placed her on my shoulder, mimicking the other shadow dragon slayer, since I couldn't be bothered holding her. I was tiered and just didn't want to face the world today. The blond brat snorted and I got a great idea. The white haired girl from before, I think her name was Yukino, would be perfect for the damned brat.

"Sora go get Mira for me, I'm going to throw someone else under the bus for now, hurry before she finds…" before I could finish I had a Mira attached to my arm and the Trimen trailing behind her looking scared as hell. "Fudge" I said for the soul reason that I never swear in front of little innocent exceeds if I don't find a need to. Well except that one time where I lost it and became semi-depressed.

"Rekai why did you run off" she asked with her scary smile. I paled noticeably before whispering my idea to her and her eyes gleamed dangerously before she released me, losing all interest in my case and going to try and track down that Yukino girl.

"thank god she's gone" Hibiki said relaxing noticeably before jumping over and asking what made Mira go away.

"Simple dear Hibiki, I simply threw the blond brat under the bus" I said with a smirk before I seen Jason, a reporter from sorcerer weekly who had been trying for quite a while to get an interview with the infamous shadow fairy Rekai. Even though I don't do interviews.

"OMG ITS REKAI COOL" he yelled running over and pushing Hibiki out of the way and started a bombardment of questions that I answered quickly.

"Favourite fruit? Cool"

"Orange"

"Favourite guild that isn't Fairy tail? Cool"

"Blue Pegasus"

"Why?"

"Because! There is a really long explanation but to cut it short the mages are cool to hang around"

"Favourite member of blue Pegasus. Cool?" that one took some thought. My favourite, well I was closest to Eve and Hibiki but my favourite had to be…

"Ren" I stated and Eve and Hibiki went to sulk, since I had chosen Ren over them.

"Hey guys you're cool to but Ren's magic is pretty damn awesome" I stated peering around the reporter so I could address the sulking play boys who immediately attached themselves to me after I explained. I could hear the Saber tooth mages laughing and it annoyed me so with the single command of 'Release' the two had let go and backed off as a shower of snowballs hit the Saber tooth mages and it wasn't my doing. Well at least the boy is good for something other than being a player.

"So are you dating anyone?" he asked to which I answered no, and glared at the blond brat when he laughed. I could get a boyfriend if I wanted. I just don't want to.

"Really from what I seen yesterday it looked like you were in a relationship" Jason sated but I waved it off as a misunderstanding.

"ah cool, I'm so sure you'll be on the most wanted to date list now we know that cool" he yelled before going back to the questions each getting more and more embracing before my team arrived and saved me from the damn journalist. After a glare from Laxus he split and went to bother the Saber tooth mages as we walked in with Mira jumping around with her match making plans being listed off and then she blurted out who snow boy was.

"So how are thing with Eve-san?" she asked loud enough for any dragon slayer to hear and they all heard, the two brats where shocked looking between the two balconies and Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus where Laughing as I shouted at them to shut up where as Wendy was smiling sweetly since she already knew. Cherria probably understood what the commotion was about and told Sherry who squealed.

"What is going on with the dragon slayers?" Lola asked seeing the weird behaviour before I decided enough was enough.

"SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL MURDER ALL FIVE OF YOU DAMN BRATS! And don't think I didn't see you two over there as well. Sherry, Cherria." I yelled and they all shut up and looked scared as hell, even the two brats, whose names I still did not know. I nodded and Yajima laughed gaining glares from the male dragon slayers.

"Never make a female dragon angry" was all Yajima said before the whole stadium erupted in questions. Female dragon? Was I a dragon slayer? Why didn't I use dragon slayer magic? Yes I was. Yes I am and I do if you paid close attention. Does that answer the questions? Yes? No? Oh well I don't care.

I laughed lightly before shooting a ball of shadows into the sky and making a shadow replica of my mother Amari, I never once let a day go by where I didn't miss her, but she was gone and I had accepted that, even if I didn't want to, I had to, if I wanted to move on with my life. The dragon slayers of Saber tooth where as shocked, as everyone else, except for blue Pegasus who had all known since I had met them all those years ago, it was one of the first things they learned about me and Jura who I had fought many a time and so had to resort to using Roars, and wing slashes, still never won right enough but we did draw quite often and thanks to Monday I finally beat him in a fight.

"D…Dragon Slayer! You!" the blond brat yelled in shock, I smirked before deciding to let them in on a little secret.

"I am the eldest Shadow dragon slayer, I was taught by Amari the shadow dragon" I said as if it was nothing special but it definitely caught attention of the other shadow dragon slayer, he looked very interested now since I had the same magic as him.

"You can't be more than 16" Beth yelled joining in on the debate. I openly laughed at this oh how wrong she was how very wrong.

"well sweetie I may look 16 but in actual fact I am 20 or if you count the seven years lost to us on Tenro Island then I am the same age as Hibiki Lattes of Blue Pegasus" I said like it was nothing, Laxus was ready to laugh and Grey and Natsu had collapsed in a painful looking fit of laughter.

"Oh and I am an S-class mage and also know snow magic if that any help" I added. Quatro puppy looked ready to piss themselves and Mermaids heel looked no better, Lamia scale was relatively fine and blue Pegasus looked amused as hell and eve looked smug since he had taught me my second magic.

"Ok to today's event is a naval battle" Lola exclaimed and Mira, Gajeel and Laxus all stepped back signalling they were not taking part.

"Juvia should go, she is a water mage after all it is her element" I said since I can't be bothered swimming and well I'm a little scared of going in, the water has shadows but I would have to resort to using dragon slyer magic almost instantly. Juvia was suspicious but agreed and went down to take part. I sighed in relief and leaned on the railing and didn't bother watching what was going on until I heard Natsu yell out to Lucy. I whizzed around and jumped down and made a blanket of snow so the landing wouldn't be as harmful. Once Natsu and grey had caught Lucy Wendy and Cherria rushed to heal her.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Mira who looked shocked. Once she explained what had happened I was furious. I would kill her then and there for what she had done to my family.

"How dare you" I growled. Most of fairy tail backed away from me and Lucy was rushed to the infirmary for immediate treatment.

"How dare you hurt my nakama" I growled in the same dark voice, Laxus tried to grab my shoulder but I had already moved and had a hand around her neck in a vice like grip, she struggled but it did nothing to relinquish my grip and only increased the pressure. In a split second my hand was wrenched from her neck and I came face to face with Mira-Jane. She looked worried and shocked. I looked around seeing the shocked faces of the audience before I turned back to the Saber tooth mages who were helping Minerva back to her feet.

"Try hurting my nakama again and I will kill you" I growled before turning around and heading to the infirmary to make sure Lucy was ok but not before adding "and I do intend to keep my word". Damn it! Why did she try to face Minerva, the strongest member of Saber tooth, on her own, last place would have been better than the pain she had to endure for this. When I arrived Lucy was talking to Natsu but as soon as I entered the room she clammed up.

"You ok kid?" I asked moving over so I was stood beside her bed. She looked shocked that I had talked to her so softly. She nodded slightly and I sighed before combing my hand through my now dry hair.

"Why? Why did you take on that Bitch? You are strong but to take on someone at her calibre without your keys is just idiotic. Everyone would have preferred last place than you getting this badly beaten up." I ranted before Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder and frowned. Not long later the team for the games where redone so that it was only one fairy tail team.

The team consisted of Laxus, Gageel, Erza, Grey and Natsu since I wasn't really into the whole working with others sort of thing. Team work. I work solo always have. I wondered around crocus and found a small garden. It was beautiful, with flowers of every kind and shape.

I stayed there until the tournament was over for the day. I had fucked up and knew I couldn't handle pressure of strong emotions, I had to keep my distance or I could really hurt someone right now.

I guess I could lighten the mood with a game of Find the shadow crocus edition. Yes that would work, so with a plan in mind I set off to find my victim's.

First I found Lyon who was talking to Juvia, He lost his shirt and I left Juvia, next was the Trimen, eve lost his shirt, Hibiki lost his jumper and Ren lost his jacket, then came Natsu and grey. As soon as Greys shirt was gone he yelled at Natsu that I had started Find the shadow just as Natsu's top vanished and then I headed for Saber tooth and decided to leave a note explaining the game I took stings fury jacket thing and rogues cape before leaving the vicinity undetected.

The rest of the day of was spent hiding from angry mages and the happy Horses who hadn't lost their shirts, well the one that did didn't seem to mind at all and was just as happy. Those who had lost their shirts never did decide to just put another one on before searching, I don't see why it's not against the rules to do so.

After a few hours things became serious and other started to help ultimately losing an object in the process since they joined in my game. Soon there where mages all over crocus, even the exceeds, as happy lost his bag and red exceed lost his jacket and the pink exceed was lost all together so I picked it up and told it that this was a game of hide and seek. We hide and everyone else seeks. The exceed loved the idea and stayed quiet as everyone searched.

"Damn it find something that she likes, shiny and purple she'll come out then!" Natsu exclaimed causing a stampede of mages looking for shiny or purple things to lour me out of hiding but I knew better and started playing patty cake with the little green exceed whose name I learned was Frosch or Fro for short. He was real sweet and told me all about rogue the younger shadow dragon slayer and deemed him my little brother, which I found hilarious but I didn't laugh.

after a while longer Hibiki came up with an idea and captured eve and threatened to sell him to Mira to which I swiftly moved to eve and set him free but the damned snow mage pulled me and the little green exceed from the shadows, winning yet another game of find the shadow.

"Damn it how come you always beat me at my game" I whined returning everyone's stuff and hugging the little green exceed as we sulked about losing the game until the tigers came along and Rogue who looked none too happy that I had lil' Fro-kun.

"Give me Frosch" he demanded when he was close enough. I pouted but mumbled a fine and put the small fluff ball down so he could go to his companion but he didn't move he just stayed there looking between Rogue and I until sitting down to think when Sora came along and gave me a hug and asked who won, to which I answered that eve won again.

"Rogue-kun, Rosy and I had fun playing Hide and seek" Frosch exclaimed when he stood up. Rosy? Who is that?

"Who's Rosy?" asked Sora in confusion walking over to the little green exceed who smiled and pointed to me.

"that's rosy, cause she's pretty like a rose" he said like it was obvious, Sora giggled at my shocked expression, no one had ever given me a nick name, well excluding re-Chan ,but that was just an abbreviation of my name, Re-Re which only happy called me and Re' which was also an abbreviation.

"Frosch I prefer to be called by my real name, Rekai or Re-Chan" I said softly sitting down so I didn't have to crane my neck down to talk to him. He looked upset before smiling.

"What's your last name?" he asked I froze before sheepishly admitting to not having one to which the little exceed gasped and then grinned.

"Rekai Rosy Cheney!" he exclaimed happily… I wasn't quite sure if Frosch was a boy or a girl but when in doubt, and its small cute and adorable, it's probably a guy. It's hard to tell. Anyway, the name made me smile and I patted the green fluffy on the head before he went on his way with his Nakama and I face an ever smug Eve. Damn him and his cunning little mind always spoiling my game.

"I believe you are in my debut again" he said with a smile as the others started to gather and Hibiki complained that Eve always won. I nodded and joined his sulking, next time Eve wasn't playing.

"Eve you're not a loud to play any more" I said with a pout. My earlier scene had been forgotten and everyone was happy to have had something to do during the remaining hours of the day but know I was tiered. I had hidden over thirty items, an exceed and myself in the shadows for countless hours and now I was exhausted. I was also hungry, I hadn't eaten in hours. A record for a dragon slayer.

"Now you own me again" Eve repeated and grey and Natsu looked confused.

"I thought she still owed you from the last game?" Grey asked and Eve shook his head and Mira became suspicious until I changed the topic.

"A little green exceed gave me a last name" I said out of the blue and Natsu looked shocked. He knew I never had a last name and I always rejected his ideas so the fact I let an exceed give me a last name was shocking to him but then again with names like Flitter and Bekami who would accept them.

"It's pretty too" Sora added perking more of an interest in the topic and away from eve's last prize.

"What is it and . . . wait green exceed you mean that Saber bastards exceed" Grey exclaimed and I shrugged, an exceed was an exceed who it was with made no difference to me.

"The little guy also claimed that rogue was my little brother." I stated but it was ignored

"It's Rekai Rosy… Cheney" Eve said latching onto me like a leech, Hibiki soon joined him in his latching and with the weight of two fully grown men of my back, when I was exhausted, and I collapsed and let myself be crushed by the mass of persons on top of me. Frosch came back just as I fell and tried to pull me out by pulling my hand with Sora doing the same to the other.

"Thank you" I mumbled not being able to talk very loud since I was being squished and needed air. I heard laughing and looked up to see the blond brat and red cat, hey that rhymed, laughing at my misery. The red cat stopped when he seen Frosch trying to pull me out and he walked over.

"Fro what are you doing?" he asked in shock since he was like his counterpart. A prick.

"Fro is helping Rogue-Kun's Onee-Chan, Rosy-san. Lector" Fro said confusing the red cat whose name I know now to be lector. Now all I need is the blonds name and I got the whole set. Erza pulled the two Pegasus mages off of me and I sat up with two exceeds still attacked to my hands. I was trying so hard not to squeal and squish the poor little exceed and exclaim that I wanted to keep him. You know what to hell with it.

I pulled the little green exceed into a hug and squealed like a little school girl. I looked to Erza with puppy dog eyes and asked the dreaded question.

"Erza can I keep him please" I begged with a pout so strong that everyone turned away. Everyone except Rogue, hell even the blond brat turned away. I intensified my gaze and used crocodile tears to but still he would not yield.

"No" he said firmly. I sighed and dropped it but not letting go of the small exceed just yet since he was fluffy and huggable. I got some strange looks from some people but the blond brat had a slight blush. You know I kind of wish someone would say his name…

Wait a second I don't need someone to say his name god why didn't I think of this before. I detached the exceed from my hands and placed them on my shoulders before pulling up my shadow arc, which I copied from Hibiki, and went about searching until I found it. Sting Eucliffee, wow his name is actually kind of cool when you think about it.

"Huh, so that's your name" I said standing up confusing everyone, what I didn't know the guy's name so sue me.

"Wait you called me brat because you didn't know my name?" he asked not believing that was my only reason. I nodded.

"sounds about right, but know I don't care and I really need some sleep so Fro you have to go home" I said lifting the little green cat from my shoulder and placing him on the ground before being nabbed by Hibiki and eve and dragged back to blue Pegasus's inn with them chanting blue fairy the whole way there. Damn them and their childish qualities, but then again that's what makes them so special. Once we arrived I became somewhat like a hostage. I knew I wouldn't be participating in the games again so I could sleep in if I wanted but why did they drag me here.

"You owe eve and the rule is anything so. . ." Hibiki stated but trailed off to let Eve finish since it had to be his decision.

"I want you to . . . join blue Pegasus"


	19. Chapter 19

"I want you to . . . join blue Pegasus" Eve said not so confidently, I had always said I would have if I hadn't found fairy tail but know that I'm being asked to leave and go to Pegasus I didn't know if I could. I mean seven years I was gone and I haven't been in the guild very often and most of my nakama left but could I really just leave them all.

"Eve I. . ." I couldn't even finish because I didn't know what to say. Fairy tail was my home but I was rarely ever there when I thought about it. when I was young I would go on missions almost every day so I could get by, when I found Sora I had another mouth to feed and so I had to work more, then I became and s-class and things started to settle down and after Lisanna 'died' I spent even less time in the guild. Then I came back and everything had changed their where new members and I didn't know how to cop, I stayed in the guild more but no one really noticed and then I helped on Tenro and missed seven years of my life and haven't been I the guild for more than three days but could I just. Leave.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Eve said hurriedly pulling me into a hug. Yes they were my friends, Laxus was like an older brother I never had but do I belong there now. Originally I stayed to find Amari but now why was I still there I had accepted that she was gone and wasn't coming back so why couldn't I bring myself to part with them. I hugged eve and just stayed like that for a while before I made my decision. My purpose for being in fairy tail was no longer there, I had no need to be there so it would be best for me to leave and find some were that I was needed.

I said good bye to Hibiki and eve and told them I would see them later before heading back to honey bone by myself, I had learned my way around after my little game so I knew where I was going but I took my time in getting there I wanted to prepare myself for what I was about to do to them and to myself.

Once I got there I went straight to master and asked to speak with him in privet. He agree and we left the bar where I asked him to remove my guild mark. My reason was that I had joined fairy tail to find my family and I had found out that it was a hopeless attempt, as she was not coming back, so I was leaving the guild, forever. Master was upset and it took all the strength I had not the cry when he removed my mark and saying the three rules I had to abide by. The rule that got me he most was 'to live every day as if it was my last' that one line caused some of my tears to spill, but I managed to contain the rest and once it was done I thanked him and left to find something to do. Whilst I was wondering I came across a grief stricken tiger. He looked sad and his red cat friend wasn't with him.

"You alright?" I asked him but he sent me a harsh glare for an answer, I smiled slightly and sat down beside him.

"Rough night for you too then huh" I said looking up at the sky and my smile fell. I decided if I could help him I might not feel so bad about leaving the guild.

"You know for now I'm not your enemy, hell I don't even have a guild" I said with a fake smile to try and cheer him up. He could laugh at my misfortune and even insult me but I wouldn't take it to heart.

"What happened to fairy tail" he spat in anger giving me a sideways glance. My smile turned sad as I thought about it, I un-rapped my wrist that once had my guild mark on I and showed him that it was no longer present.

"I left" I said keeping it plain and simple wondering if Sora would come with me or stay in fairy tail, it was her home she grew up there and I didn't want her to have to leave them all. Sting gave a weird amused noise, and looked down at his hands.

"My friend got taken and I can't get him back unless I win the games" he said, I was shocked, did his guild do this. If so then they don't deserve to have him in the guild.

"You know my friend is gone to I asked her to stay at fairy tail. It's her home after all. all she ever knew, I couldn't take that from her" I said as I got up and looked around before turning and giving him a little push in the right direction.

"You know a guild who does such things doesn't deserve you or anyone else for that matter. If I where you I would find somewhere where your talent is appreciated" and with that I started to walk. I'll vanish for a little before coming back but first I have something to do.

I went straight to Saber tooth to face their master and who ever took lector. To a dragon slayer their exceed is their closest and sometimes only friend and for them to be taken can destroy us so I was going to sort this once and for all.

"Oi, where's your master" I said arriving in the back of their little gathering and looking over what was going on. Rogue was huddled in a corner with Frosch and Minerva was smirking like the evil conniving bitch she is, I bet it was her.

"What's a fairy doing here?" she asked in distain looking me up and down before scoffing "especially a weak one" she added. I didn't take it to heart because I knew as soon as she heard I was out of fairy tail on my own accord she would try something.

"I ain't in fairy tail no more. I left and I have a bone to pick with whoever is holding the lil red exceed captive" I said shocking them all and gaining rogues attention and Frosch's. Fro was crying and that pissed me off more than anything, someone made him cry and as an owner of an exceed I wouldn't let that stand. "And who ever mad Frosch cry" I added.

"Really now so you're guild less and have the Gaul to face all of Saber tooth" Minerva stated slyly, here it comes.

"You forget three things. First I am a dragon slayer. Second I have more experience than anyone else here when it comes to taking down guilds and third exceeds are just as human as we are" with that last statement I sent a barrage of shadows her way but I made them miss her by a millimetre and go to rogue so he could eat them.

"I'll make you a deal join Saber tooth and I'll return the kitty" she said showing me that she had him. As soon as I seen him I used the shadows to move him to my arms, he didn't struggle but looked scared.

"see now wasn't that easy" I said before disappearing and reappearing in front of sting and showing him lector before giving him back to his rightful owner.

"How?" sting asked shocked hugging the life out of the red exceed who was crying his eyes out. I smiled slightly at the scene before I decided I should go.

"I'm a strong Guild-less mage. I can use it to my advantage" I said before heading to find Eve and Hibiki because I was in need of a Hibiki hug right now. Once I reached their inn I knocked on the door and waited just as it started to rain, master bob opened the door and saw me there soaked from the heavy rain and quickly pulled me in side and asking why I was here, I told him I came to see Hibiki and eve, and instantly the two mages where there and Hibiki pulled me into one of his special Hibiki hugs. They were warm and tight but also soft and gentle and he only gave them to a hand full of people.

Not long after I explained to master bob that I had left fairy tail and had no were to go but I was instantly accepted in Blue Pegasus, I was happy they hadn't turned me away and I lost my S-class rank even though it was hard enough to become S-class in fairy tail and master bob knew that. I stayed with eve again that night and I cried because I was lonely again. Eve had comforted me and had calmed me down before I fell asleep in his embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up I was given my new insignia that told people that I was now a proud mage of blue Pegasus and I had it on my right shoulder and it came out yellow, which was a little odd, but I didn't mind. You know I just realised every blue Pegasus mage I know has their guild mark on their right shoulder, weird. With Ichiya and Nichiya out for the count blue Pegasus was down a member so Kiore a long term member of the guild stepped up, he was a fire mage who used Green flames which was really cool but oddly smelt of tree sap.

We had a day to rest before the last day of the games so I decided that a game plan would be of great use so I set to work thinking of how the other guilds moved and worked to determine where they would be and how they would operation.

I came to the decision that Mavis would be creating a battle plan for fairy tail but she wouldn't take into account that I was here planning too so her plan would be in compete and that would be all I needed for this to work. All I needed was that small little detail as the tactician of blue Pegasus so I could secure them a slight advantage but with Mavis involved it would not be a secured Win or even a win at all.

Once I was done I went to Master Bob and told him what I had been planning. He quickly gathered the competitors so I could make sure I had calculated right before explaining each part in detail after the meeting to each individual so they knew what they were doing.

"Ok, I came up with a plan but I can't assure that it will mean a definite chance of winning since I don't know what fairy tails tactician is planning but I know that they won't count the fact that I've been creating tactics since I was about five years old, also I know fairy tail will go after Saber tooth first which means that there isn't a need to go for them also taking out Quatro Cerberus will be easy since the members aren't too strong, then there is Lamia scale. I know that from how they react in fights and with each other it is very possible they will travel in pairs and Juvia may be sent after one of their groups with Laxus eventually Facing Jura and Erza taking care of Kaguya Of mermaid heel and as for the Quatro Cerberus' S-class mage I can't be sure of." I stated looking up to see if anyone was following what I was saying.

Eve looked amazed at my analysis, Ren and Jenny looked shocked, Hibiki was typing away on his Archive and Kiore looked lost. I sighed knowing that he wouldn't get any of what I was saying.

"How do you know Fairy tail will go after Saber Tooth?" Kiore asked shocking me, that he had picked up at least a little of what I said, I didn't show my shock since I was in professional mode, as Mira had called it.

"Simple. Think about what happened throughout the games. Day one I beat Saber tooth, day two Mira bet Saber tooth, day three Erza beat Saber tooth and yesterday Minerva attempted to make an example of Lucy Heartfillia which alone is enough to put you in the guilds hit list. Saber tooth are the reigning champions of the games, taking them out proves your strength and also they pissed of the worse guild for revenge, they sealed their fate the moment they stepped out into the arena on the first day" I explained simply. They all looked shocked before Hibiki mentioned The Phantom lord War and how they took down Grimour heart after they invaded their sacred grounds. Kiore gasped and looked back to me before looking scared.

"Just don't get on my bad side or I can't be held Liable for any injuries" I stated before going to explain specific parts to each person. Hibiki would keep together with Kiore and I would help with finding offensive spells for him, Kiore would take on Any member of Quatro Cerberus he found except the S-class mage, Eve would locate members of Lamia and the lower ranking members of mermaid heel, Ren would distract sherry whilst jenny took her down, Eve would travel with Hibiki and Kiore.

"My, what an amazing strategist you are" Ichiya-san praised doing his strange sparkling thing. Soon after Hibiki and I ventured to the Grand Library of Crocus to search up any Archive spells Hibiki could use that were not listed in his Archive or my shadow Arc.

When we arrived the library was practically empty with only Rufus of Saber tooth there memorising books upon books upon books. Once he spotted us he stopped and stared since it was only last night I had stormed into his guild and not only demanded lector be returned but also announced my departure from fairy tail.

"Look over in the west wing" I told Hibiki before heading to the east wing to find the books I needed. I used my shadow arc to pull up the book records in the library since I had never been here before.

Once I found what I was looking for I found an empty table and created shadow clones who all started on another book. After they all finished Hibiki joined them with three more books and pulled up his Archive which I linked to my shadow arc which had downloaded all the information I had gathered before re-downloading it onto he archive.

Whilst this whole process was going on Rufus just watched on, we would go and search for books before we would download the info onto each of the Archives before trying to copy my Shadow arc before frowning and trying again only to gain the same results. Failure.

Once Hibiki and I had finished we went back to the Inn and I checked on how preparations were going. Jenny and Ren had come up with a strategy to help lure Sherry away from her group and Kiore was working with eve so they could get a feel for how the other fought.

I sat in the stands with master bob and watched as the last day began. Almost instantly Quatro Puppy was out. After harsh battles Blue Pegasus was eliminated by grey and then after them came Mermaids heel with Millianna and Kagura being taken out by Minerva. Not long after Lamia scale was defeated with Laxus taking down Jura, and finally Sting the last remaining member of Saber tooth gave in and fairy tail took home the title of top guild once again along with the money to buy back the old guild hall. I was happy for them but I didn't want to be a part of the celebrations.

That night there was a celebration all throughout the city, celebrating fairy tail and the mages that it holds. I stayed with Pegasus and we celebrated for being where we were. By the time the clock struck ten all the mages in crocus where gathered together in the city centre square of Crocus.

"I am afraid to say that by midnight tonight we will be under siege by 10,000 dragons" the King proclaimed solemnly. I grinned at the news as I heard the disgruntled cries of other mages and looked around seeing every other dragon slayer had a look of confidence, and a little worry, spread across their features.

"Your grin is scary" eve stated and I realised something. I couldn't just go off on my own and leave my guild to fend for themselves. It would be impossible. I couldn't in danger everyone like that.

"I'll stay and fight when they come. I'll give my life to protect those dear to me and if that means I die protecting them, then so be it. But I will not give up before even trying" I said with determination. The rest of blue Pegasus was stunned but I smirked arrogantly to give them a sense of false security. I grinned and fist bumped.

"Come on. There are seven dragon slayers here, a whole bunch of s-class mages from every guild in fiori and a bunch of amazingly talented mages all gathered here. Dragon or not if we work together we can win!" I exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. Because it was a big crowed no one could tell where I was but I heard many shouts of agreement and the uneasy feeling in the air all but vanished. By the time 11:59pm arrived all civilians had been evacuated and each guild had a sector of the town to keep safe. As the clock struck midnight a deafening roar burst through the sky and the first dragon appeared.


	21. Chapter 21

Soon eight dragons had appeared but before a bright light flashed and a loud bang was heard an eighth dragon arrived.

"Rekai! What are we going to do?" asked Eve as two dragons landed in front of blue Pegasus and Lamia scale. One was brown and use rock magic. The other was Amari.

"Get back guys I'll handle them." I said stepping closer to the giant creatures and putting on a brave, and arrogant, front.

"I am Rekai the shadow dragon slayer and I won't let you harm my friends" I stated sending a warning shot to skim across the stone dragons face and drawing blood. Both were shocked but smirked and went to strike, and so I turned to shadows as the attacks hit and I escaped without a scratch.

"Impossible" the stone dragon yelled and went to strike again but he gained the same result. I was unharmed and his attack had no effect.

"Don't judge me on how I look. I am much older than what I appear to be!" I yelled sending a breath attack to the stone dragon and dodging an attack from Amari. I could hear other fights going on all over crocus and once I heard a click from behind me I wiped around and destroyed the metal dragon things before they could harm my friends but I couldn't avoid Amari's breath attack and was hit full force. Being sent backwards before standing again but not before seeing an old Enemy who seemed to have changed sides.

"Listen" Natsu yelled. I didn't see him but he was somewhere. I listened.

"WE CAN WIN. WE HAVE EIGHT DRAGON SLAYERS ON OUR SIDE. DON'T GIVE UP" He boomed renewing hope in everyone around. Eight...? Oh so snake guy was a dragon slayer.

"Well, well if it isn't the Snake guy. Let's do this then" I said grabbing his attention before attacking the rock dragon once again, stealing the guys thunder. He looked peeved and went to shout at me for something but Amari took advantage of his distracted state and attacked but I took the hit and devoured the shadows sent at us.

"Keep on your feet" I said before continuing my fight with rock face, and leaving Amari to snakes. What I don't know his name and he is probably the same age as me, or older, so I can't call him brat.

"Deal. And don't get in my way" he said as we started our serious fight. Man o' a dragon. When the clock stuck half twelve everyone was exhausted and some looked ready to drop. I had many gashes and I was running out of magic power, fast.

"Damn it" I mumbled and went on the defensive to avoid serious damage. From what I took in, these dragons are from the past. We can't kill them. If we do who knows what will happen. I wasn't fighting to kill. I was fighting to survive.

"REKAI!" Eve yelled and I turned around only to feel something pierce my gut. I heard a crash and looked to see Ren had just destroyed one of the metal dragons. I felt my gut as something trailed down my chin. It was warm but it left a coppery taste in my mouth. I moved my hand to where I felt the pain and when I looked at my hand…it was covered in blood. My blood. I started to shake and Amari took off and left. Cobra, I heard someone say his name, took on fighting rock face and I collapsed onto my knees and hurled. I hurled up blood. I looked up to see the other shocked and frightened faces staring back. I gave a shaky smile but it was weak and soon fell as I hunched over in pain and let the tears fall freely.

"Eve…I'm sorry" I mumbled as the corners of my vision started to blur. I gave a weak smile and coughed up more blood. Eve himself was crying as well and it made me sad so with what strength I had, I raised my hand to touch his cheek and wipe away some of the tears.

"Don't cry. Please?" I asked of him and he nodded and tried to stop the tears but they would not stop. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. Hibiki had created a barrier around us and was helping the others fend off the small metal things and cobra was fighting off rock face.

"Why did this happen to you?" eve asked through his tears as he bowed his head... It hurt to see him cry like this, over my pain, over me. I didn't want him to cry.

"Sunshine…" I mumbled and he looked up and the tears fell harder. "My…only sun…shine" I continued but I couldn't say any more as more blood came up my throat.

"You make me happy…when skies are grey" He continued as my eyes grew heavier. I wanted to stay with him and everyone else but I seemed that it was my time to go.

"Good…bye…eve…" I mumbled as my eyes began to close but he still continued to sing for me. Like I was being sung to sleep on a stormy night and I would wake when the sun rises.

"You'll never know dear how much I love you…please don't take my sun shine away" he said softly as I fell into darkness and an eternal sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Eve POV

It seemed so real. I looked to where the metal creature would appear and sent an attack in that direction which hit one of the things that had emerged. Rekai continued to fight but soon the shadow dragon left and cobra took over the earth dragon as Rekai helped us control the metal things.

"Thank you eve" she said before a loud crash was heard and the dragons started to disintegrate into light and dust. The shadow dragon swooped down and landed in front of us and gave Rekai a hard look.

"What is your name girl?" she asked Rekai who looked shocked but stood proud none the less.

"My name is Rekai" she said and the dragon bowed its head before disappearing completely. Rekai looked ready to cry and so I pulled her into a hug. The dragons where gone and we had all survived. That's what matters most. To me that is the most important thing I could ask for.

"That was Amari" she whispered as she hugged back. It was proclaimed all over the demolished city of crocus that we had won this day.

"We did it" Jenny and sherry yelled pulling Rekai away as they jumped for joy. She laughed along and celebrated. This is how I want to see Rekai. Happy and cheerful. Not sad and dying in my arms. Whatever it was that happened. That saved us all. I was so very glad for it. So very, very glad.

Rekai's POV

That glimpse of the future that was shown to us. It saved my life, and I was able to stay with my family and friends. My loved ones.

Today was the day after the dragon attack and the king had invited us all to his palace for a celebratory feast. Every mage was invited from the once who evacuated the Civilians to the mages on the front lines.

The Trimen looked completely hilarious in their outfits that Jenny had picked out. Eve was wearing two coats and a soldier's cap. Jenny had forced me into a lavender ball gown with more rumples and lace than you could count.

The party was in full swing and I had yet to be seen by anyone from fairy tail, but then again my face was caked in makeup thanks to jenny and sherry and my hair was shorter and raged but done up in such a way that it was unnoticeable. I was completely unrecognisable.

"Re-Chan come on" jenny said pulling me over to stand with her and the boys. Sherry was there talking with Ren and Hibiki and Eve where, how should I put this, 'standing there looking pretty' I think describes it best. Sherry was stood beside Ren and I had been slid in between eve and Hibiki and instantly eve lost his hat.

"You look like an idiot" I stated before using my shadows to change him into a proper suit. White shirt, black suit jacket and dress trousers, black proper shoes and finally a pink tie. I nodded my head and everyone else looked shocked.

"What?" I asked looking around before spotting Cherria and Wendy running over and attaching themselves to my person. What do they want?

"Rekai-Chan" Wendy cheered as she pulled away and took in my dress and my looks. I saw Cherria smile sadly at something and when I turned to look I saw Sherry and Ren dancing gracefully with other mages around them doing the same.

"Cherria-Chan why don't you ask someone to dance?" I suggested but she shook her head and looked over to Juvia who was with Grey and Lyon. I placed a hand on her head and guided her and Wendy over to Romeo. The kid was kind and didn't like to see Wendy or anyone sad.

"Romeo could I ask you a small favour?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me strangely before spotting Wendy and Cherria with me.

"What's the matter?" he asked more to Wendy than me but I responded anyway.

"Would you like to keep these two, little sky slayers, company for me please?" I asked sweetly and he blushed before nodding and I left the two little girls with the little boy. Once I made my way back over I saw that only eve was left standing as Hibiki had left him to dance with Jenny.

"Would you like to dance too?" eve asked and I instantly told him no. I couldn't dance to save myself and the last time was a complete flock.

"Then I will teach you" Was his reply before I was pulled onto the dance floor and given a crash course in dancing. I had my right hand on Eve's shoulder whilst the other was in Eve's own and his left hand was placed on my waist. How embracing.

"First step back with you right foot and then step to the left" Eve instructed. I did this before being told to step forward with my left foot and the step to the right. Then repeat.

After some time, and toe crushing, I finally got the hang of it and even stated to enjoy myself a little. By the time the song finished Lucy had dragged Mira over to talk.

"Rekai" She said sweetly as the song came to an end and eve and I parted and he went off to dance with someone else.

"Yeah?" I said meeting them half way. Lucy looked weird in her dress. I've never seen her way something so…not whore-ish.

"Rekai you look wonderful" Mira commented with a smile. Jenny and sherry chose this moment to appear and brag about how much of a great job they had done with my looks for today.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I look like a puff ball. Now drop it" I whined at them as they laughed with Mira. Lucy just looked me over before smirking. I glared at her before wondering off to get something to drink.

I found Gajeel and Levi talking and so decided to say hello to my fellow book worm and her dragon slayer.

"Hey" I said smirking to them both making them jump. They both shocked.

"Shadow Pest!" he boomed in sheer shell shock. I laughed and twirled around before placing my hand on my hips.

"What never thought I would were something like this?" I jeered. I received a nod from Gajeel and Levi before I sighed.

"Neither did I metal face." I mumbled before being pulled away by Hibiki and Jenny who dragged me to stand with the rest of the guild as the other guilds done the same as a fan fare was played signalling that the king was about to arrive. We heard the footsteps and then out of the shadows stepped…NATSU?! The actual king raced out after him and soon a brawl started over which guild Yukino should join. I laughed slightly as the Trimen jumped in saying that someone so beautiful should be in a guild with other beautiful people, I watched the whole scene play out and chuckled slightly at what was going on.

Being a guild wizard never got old.


	23. Chapter 23 (filler)

After the party we all headed back to the Hotel, which had been rebuilt along with the rest of the city and all started to get ready for bed. Jenny spent nearly a whole hour taking clips and bobby pins out of my hair and removing the make-up that had been on my caked on my face. Once she was done we spent another half an hour trying to get out of our dresses and into pyjamas. When we finally finished we went down to the common area where everyone else was. The boys already had a few drinks in their systems and most of the girls, like Jenny and myself, where just coming down.

"'Bout time" Kiori yelled drawing attention to the girls who were pouring into the room, no longer in fancy dresses but in comfortable cloths.

"You try wearing that stuff" I shot at him and he raised his hands in defeat, too drunk to even give a retort. Jenny pulled me down to sit with her and a few other girls from the guild and handed me a drink. With that the guild started its own little party. The Trimen got wasted, along with most of the guild, leaving only those with high tolerance and the non-drinkers to laugh at the antics of the others.

"Rekai~" Hibiki cooed as he stumbled over to where I was sat with master Bob. He was completely out of it so I didn't think much of it, until I was pulled into a tight hug by the drunkard.

"Oi, let go" I complained as master Bob laughed lightly at our antics. Hibiki giggled like a school girl before bringing up old antics and teenage years.

"Re-re why…why did…" Before he could finish I was pulled out of his grasp and into Eves, who was also way past his tolerance.

"No" he told Hibiki childishly, with a pout painted on his face. I should have drank more. I really don't want to remember this.

"Boys calm down" I said pulling away from Eve and sitting next to master Bob again and the two looked confused.

"Go play with Ren" I said and both obeyed and went to flirt with tipsy girls. I smiled as I talked with master bob and had a few more drinks before going to bed. It was around 4:00am and I was shattered so I went to my (eve's) room and fell fast asleep.

When I woke up it was about 1:00pm and I was very well rested, unlike the others who had stayed up much later, and those who drank more than they could handle. Master Bob seemed to be the only other non-zombie like person in the guild, aside from myself. The usually extravagance was missing from everyone.

"How?" Was all Jenny asked dejectedly when I entered the eating area, where everyone seemed to be gathered to get pain killers and water. I laughed slightly and grabbed a mug of coffee that Master Bob had prepared, and sat down at a table.

"I didn't get pissed." I said simply as my coffee was stolen from me by Hibiki who looked relatively fine. Boy always did bounce back quickly when it came to him drinks.

"I believe that's my coffee" I stated as the prestigious playboy took a drink. He does this every time I have coffee. Even in his teens.

"Sharing is Caring" He said smoothly as he sat down at the table just as Eve and Ren stumbled in. wait is that leaves in their hair. Hibiki placed the drink back on the table and I stole it back and took my own drink from the cup. Master Bob, being the kind soul he is, gave Hibiki his own cup of coffee, so that he wouldn't steal me again, and gave Eve and Ren Painkillers for their, probably, killer headaches. Hibiki snickered at the state of his friends, who just glared at him and sat done beside Hibiki.

And the Ichiya arrived.

"MEN!" He yelled causing most of the guild to grown in pain. I laughed along with Ichiya, Bob and Hibiki at the rest of the guild misfortune.

Maybe that will teach them not to drink so much.


	24. Chapter 24

When everyone had recovered from their after party hangovers, we all packed up and went to the train station to catch a train to the guild. Hibiki and Jenny insisted that I sit with them on the train and placed me beside Eve and across from Hibiki. As the train started to move I pulled out a book and started to read…

Did I just hear Hibiki call me a book worm?

"Did you just call me a book worm Hibiki?" I asked curiously, lowering my book. The accused smirked and inspected his nails.

"Maybe~" He chimed childishly. I laughed lightly before hitting his leg with the book. "Hello Mr Pot meet my friend Mr Kettle" I shot back before going back to reading. It wasn't long until Eve got bored and stole my book from me as he started to flick through it. Jenny had already excused herself so that she could go chat with some other girls who were in the guild leaving Hibiki, Eve and I all alone in the train cabin.

"Hey how come your not getting motion sickness?" eve asked curiously as he place my book down on the opposite side of him, obviously not giving it back anytime soon. I sighed and riffled around in my bag for a bit to find something. I looked and looked until my hand brushed against another book. Bingo. I smirked at Eve and pulled the other book out of the bag and moved so that I was sat beside Hibiki, since he was less likely to steal my book. It was only when I opened it did I realise what it was.

My photo album. When did I last even put a picture in this? It looks older than the book I was keeping at the moment. I wonder what pictured are in here. Curious I opened it at the first page to see a picture that was taken outside of the blue Pegasus guild hall more than a decade ago. The picture was of Ren, Ichiya, Master Bob, Me, Hibiki and Karin Lilica. This was taken when Hibiki and I were 16 years old. I smiled at the picture and looked at the note that was written beside it.

'Blue Pegasus guild hall X780. Meeting the rest of the guild with Hibiki and Karin ❤'

Hibiki noticed the photo and shuffled closer to see. He grinned after reading the note beside it before turning the page so that he could see what else was there.

"I didn't think you had these photos" He commented, drawing Eve's attention to what we were doing. He too jumped seat and sat on my other side as he looked over my shoulder to see the photo that was one the page that Hibiki had turned to. This one was a picture of Hibiki, Ren and I at an ice cream parlour that used to be in Clover. It shut down the year I became S-Class, but it held many memories. There was also a not beside this picture but it was much shorter than the last one.

'Happy Birthday Ren!'

Hibiki laughed slightly before pointing to something in the back round of the photo. It was Master Bob's Pegasus wings popping up from behind the bar top. Eve seemed curious about all of the photos and decided to ask when they were taken. I paused to think about what photos were in this particular book and quickly skipped to the end.

The last photo was of Hibiki, Karin and I. It was taken about a week before Karin died. There was no note beside this photo. There was no need for one. The day was still fresh as day in my memory. I had no need to write it down.

"This one spans about a two and a half years." I said. With a sigh I closed the album and put it away in my bag.

Eve was curious about who Karin was. He had never seen her before. He only knew the name because it was beside the very first picture. But the album raised the question of how I came to be involved with Blue Pegasus to begin with.

Hibiki took it upon himself of the sorry of how we met and the day that followed.

"You see whilst at a guild master meeting with master bob I was entertaining some of the pretty ladies who were there and I happened to spot Rekai here talking with master bob and I became curious." He started before I interrupted before he could make something up.

"He came over and ended up with my swords pointed at his neck" I added before he could say a single syllable.

"Hm, yes. Anyway after the meeting I decided to go swimming and whilst there I ran into Rekai again…"

"He was hiding and dragged me along with him"

"and then after wards I invited her to dinner and we got to know each other and we kept in contact afterwards and not long after I introduced her to the rest of the guild" and with that the story was over. Some details were missed out but it was more of need to know information that wasn't really important.

Eve looked enchanted by the story before asking about the guild had been like back then and was shocked to hear that Hibiki wasn't a flirt way back when, and was even more shocked to learn that he had dated Karin Lilica for a while before her untimely death on a mission.

"Wow I never knew. Did you have any girlfriends before Karin Lilica?" Eve asked curiously. At which point Hibiki's lips were sealed and Jenny arrived back in the cart to see the tension that had suddenly appeared in the air after eve's question.

"Everything alright in here?" She asked as Hibiki started to blush. He was having a flash back. I laughed a little before telling her that Hibiki was just being weird and having a moment.

I spent the rest of the train ride listening to Jenny and Hibiki chat and gossip, with Eve adding his own two-bits worth here and there. I was looking forward to spending months of my time in the guild hall of Blue Pegasus, since I haven't had the chance to since I was…16? I can't quite recall. It's just been so long. The others spent the rest of the train ride looking through whatever photo albums I had with me. There was the one I kept before meeting Hibiki and the one from after Karin's death. I didn't show them the rest of the first album because it had stuff that wasn't really alright for them to see.

By the time the train came to a halt Eve and Jenny were full of questions.

"So you and Hibiki knew each other before you stumbled upon Blue Pegasus?" Jenny asked curiously. I sighed and shoved her away slightly before taking in the town of Clover. It had been a while since I had actually stopped to see what had changed since the last time I was here. What I found was a little upsetting.

"They shut the pool place down?" I asked sorrowfully. That place was where Karin, Hibiki and I had hung out the most when we were teenagers. Hibiki placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded along solemnly.

"It was a shame when they shut it down. Still miss the old place" Hibiki said sadly before we moved on and headed to the guild hall which hadn't changed at all since I was last there a few months ago. I smiled as the doors were pushed open and I couldn't help but revel in the memories of the guild hall. So much had happened here. I even had my first kiss in this guild hall under the mistletoe on my first Christmas here. I miss the old days. But now I can make new memories here.

**The End**

**I'm thinking of doing a prequel or sequel to this story. Leave a comment in the comment box thingy if you want a prequel or sequel and I'll be putting a poll up too. Please let me know what you want. I'll be happy to write more but for now I need to know what you guys and gals want me to do.**


End file.
